Destiny's Hand
by Jazzabell
Summary: It was perhaps about time that young noble heir of the Kuchiki Family found himself a wife. His grandfather kept telling him about it and the family kept telling him about it... But that boy was so stubborn when it came to love. ByaxHisa
1. Chapter 1

During a darkened night that had blanketed Soul Society, two individuals were quietly sitting within the dinner room of a comfortable manor. There was presently a cold silence lingering between the two men and they were both becoming rather annoyed at the implied quiet. The elder of the two decided to end the heavy and abrasive silence and thusly he spoke,

"Your captainship qualifications exam… they are near Byakuya."

Kuchiki Byakuya was presently sitting in perfect seiza before his grandfather, his eyes closed and his lips pressed into a deep scowl.

Byakuya's grandfather intently eyed his grandson's frame before him and narrowed his eyes. "Your ascension as head of the family is also nigh."

"And what of them?" Byakuya calmly asked.

Kuchiki Genrei heaved an audible sigh and lowered his gaze to atop his lap. "Byakuya you are still to be wed… you cannot become head of the family if you are unmarried."

Ginrei observed as the young noble's eyebrows lowered in apparent agitation and his fists tighten upon his lap.

"We have spoken of this before." The young heir crisply stated.

"I know, but you are still unwed." The elder Kuchiki pointedly stated.

Byakuya opened his eyes then and intently observed his grandfather seated before him. "And what if I do not find a wife, what will become of me then?" he quietly queried.

Ginrei quirked an eyebrow at the boy's seeming insolence and he firmly replied, "The matter is unavoidable Byakuya, you have to find a bride… it is unseemly for the heir to become head unmarried."

Byakuya closed his eyes upon that answer, his mind swirling in frustration. He had never felt so conflicted in his entire life, surely it was a sin to compel marriage upon someone…?

"I will try again…" Byakuya stiffly muttered after a considerable pause, "I will court whom you bring if merely for the sake of duty."

Not that the young heir had never attempted this business of courting before. He had tried but the women… the women had been too indecorous for his tastes; too wild or too flirtatious, too talkative or too pretentious. Women were as varied as the number of kois he bred in his ponds and although they were large in numbers, none of the women had been able to draw his attention for longer than a minute. Ah, but Byakuya respected his grandfather and he supposed he had no other choice presently. The meeting of two or three more women surely would not kill him… hopefully…

Ginrei expressionlessly eyed his grandson before quietly murmuring, "There must be a woman who suits your taste out there… I have faith…"

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at that comment but let it be. He was also curious to see which woman would capture his attention.

**xxxxxxx**

(_Some weeks after the conversation above)_

The court of pure souls had never before seen a time when it was seemingly impossible to actually scour its streets. There were men, women and children presently swarming the court in mad droves and they all had come with only one intention in mind; to partake of the famous Spring Festival usually held in Seireitei once every year.

The season of spring had once more found its humble way into the Soul Society and it was presently being tamed by those infamous death gods if only to make use of the colourful period to present a splendid show of the beauty that resided within its stone and marble walls.

The soft kiss of night was lingering throughout the marble lined streets which were in turn softly lit and bedecked by beautiful golden lanterns warmly washing the paths in a tender glow. The noise was bearable even if it were so crowded and the animated chattering and music that blew throughout was perhaps the most pleasing thing to many that were in attendance.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not so emotionless that he was unable to appreciate beauty when and where it presented itself; he was perfectly aware of the soft, effulgent beauty that was playing around him and he would have found himself perfectly attuned to it all if it had not been for the sudden and quite annoying pushing that sometimes came his way. The night was breathtaking as it was serene but maybe it was just a little too crowded tonight…? He agitatedly sighed as a small child almost ran between the legs of his hakama and he swiftly sidestepped as the child continued to mindlessly zoom down the street not even aware that he had caused a reticent shinigami some means of annoyance.

"Ah Byakuya, don't look like that!" cried a good natured voice. The young shinigami presently felt a reassuring clap on his back and the low chuckle of his senpai, Ukitake Joshiro.

"Indeed…" another lowly mused, a soft amusement lingering within his eyes. "It's just their way, these children."

Byakuya expressionlessly closed his eyes not quite seeing the sense of even giving a response. He was loath to be here at present if only because of the crowded streets. Maybe he should have agreed to meet the young woman whom the elders of the manor had planned to introduce him to tonight…? But on second thought, maybe it was better he had not; he needed distraction presently and he would have reduced himself to even seeking it from a wretched gypsy tonight if need be. (he would not of course admit this to anyone for pride prevented him from conceding such a thing)

Ukitake frowned at the young noble's sudden withdrawal and a light grimace graced his pale lips. "Your grandfather sent you with us for relaxation Byakuya, surely you need not allow an innocent child to dampen your light heartedness?"

Byakuya glanced over at the white haired captain and thusly murmured, "He should have observed his position in the scheme of things."

Shunsui grimaced at the cold response and muttered as he mindlessly stroked his chin, "Yade, yade… you need to lighten up young man."

Byakuya shot him a frigid glance and closed his eyes once more. He had seen no reason for his being here in the first place and he was certain that his grandfather had intended some form of torture… even if he had been secretly helping the young heir to escape the even more torturous grip of those conniving matchmaking court women and elders.

"Are you not eager to see the play tonight?" Ukitake tried again.

"No."

"Not even this much?" Shunsui asked as he indicated the tiny portion upon his index. Byakuya's signature frown deepened a little more at the immature behaviour of the two elder men and he sighed as he responded for the last time, "No…"

Ukitake and Shunsui helplessly shrugged at each other and reservedly fell into a light hearted conversation between themselves as the young noble followed a safe distance behind. That arrangement was a bit more enduring.

Upon reaching the theatre they purchased their tickets and made their way to some of the more decent seats that they had been fortunate to snag. They quietly settled down as the noise within slowly began to diminish and the lights slowly began to fade. Byakuya expressionlessly trained his eyes towards the stage and he felt his lips twist into an even more profound scowl. He was not sure why he was even here but he supposed there was nothing more that he could do about the situation. Play or no play, he would have to endure it all…

The sudden smoke that began to filter across the stage immediately drew the hushed chatter into silent nonexistence. The small frame of a woman then began to rise from within the depths of the mist and upon her full appearance she swiftly snapped a fan into place so as to shield her face. Her other hand drew a larger fan from within the sleeves of her furisode kimono and she elegantly swirled the papered objects about her in a fine dance. She finally ceased her movements as the light music that had accompanied her performance came to a sudden halt and she gracefully fell into a bow with one full sweep, her silks and ribbons gently fluttering and whispering upon her descent.

"We, the Lotus Troupe of fine plays will perform before your very eyes one of the most heart wrenching stories of love and yearning…" Her voice had evidently been raised in a high pitched exaggeration so as to stress the words and syllables of her sentences. "Though you may cry and though you may laugh, remember that love is unending and will always be the purpose of our lives and ultimately the end of many lives…" With that final address she elegantly drew herself into a standing position and snapped her fans shut as the smoke began to thicken and her silhouette eventually vanished…

Byakuya felt a soft nudge in his ribs then and he narrowed his brows as he shot a side wards glance towards the eighth squad captain. "She was beautiful wasn't she…?" he mischievously murmured.

Byakuya focused his attention once more upon the stage and closed his eyes in silent response. That question had not even warranted a reply.

**xxxxxxx**

"Murasaki!" an anguished voice hurtfully cried out. The young man then pathetically dropped upon his knees, the limp hand of his fair lover lifelessly holding onto his own. The tears that streamed from his cheeks were almost too real and the soft gasps of sympathy that echoed throughout the theatre proved how very much the first performance that night had touched their hearts.

"I will avenge you my love! I will Murasaki…" his voice softened upon those words as he lowered his head in defeat as the sudden lights that had been focused upon the couple slowly began to waver. It was not until the entire theatre had been engulfed in darkness did the curtains fall with a resounding swish. Upon their descent the entire theatre erupted into an endless applause and a standing ovation ensued. The young actor finally gave a soft sigh of relief behind the curtains and suddenly felt his eyes widen in shock as the light hearted chuckle of the deceased "Murasaki" slowly begun to flow from her lips.

The young actor, Himura quirked an eyebrow at his colleague and with an embarrassed frown he lowered his head. "What's so amusing Hisana?" he grumpily asked.

Hisana's laughter became a little more pronounced as she hastily sought to cover her lips with her fingers.

"N-nothing- it's-its's just that-you were-so-so-meaningful!" her giggles had grown into full blown laughter and she lightly clutched her stomach as she began to laugh even more loudly.

Himura felt his face flush a deep red as the beautiful but almost fragile woman before him continued her childish amusement.

"Oh cut it out Hisana!" Rico teasingly chastised as she began to approach the two. "You'll make Himura less confident than he already is."

Hisana tried her best to stifle her giggles and she smilingly eyed her male companion with an apologetic grin. "Forgive me Himura, you were actually quite wonderful." She meaningfully replied.

Himura unconsciously raised his hand upon the back of neck as he averted his gaze. "Well thank you…" he stiffly murmured.

Both Rico and Hisana gave a soft chuckle as they observed his behaviour and modesty. "Well come on you two!" the older woman cried, "We have an audience screaming our names!"

And with that the cast and crew humbly made their way through the curtains to greet the ecstatic crowd.

* * *

**An idea that i came up with that just wouldn't leave me... more 2 come though and methinks this is gonna be a very short and simple story ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Splendid I must say, absolutely splendid. I don't think I could have been any more entertained tonight." Mused a much pleased Ukitake. There was a serene smile plastered upon his lips and his eyes were closed in apparent contentment.

"Hmm, I think for once we agree on something my friend." murmured a light hearted Shunsui. Both friends exchanged knowing glances before erupting into soft chuckles. They both knew that statement to be false and as such they found immense amusement in the actual mendacity of the entire thing; very rare was there a moment when they never concurred upon one matter or the other.

Ukitake glanced over his shoulder then and smiled at his young subordinate. "And what is your opinion Byakuya?" he cheerfully asked. "Were you duly entertained?"

Kuchiki Byakuya's scowl deepened upon that query and he closed his eyes as the memory of the beautiful woman and her lover's performance played out in his mind. Had he actually enjoyed the play? He was uncertain to be sure but there had been an element that had by some means attracted him… even if he were loath to admit it. The actors had executed their roles with renowned superiority and as such had beautifully translated their emotions so that it was tastefully savoured by the audience. All in all it had been quite an amusing show but that piece of information would not be shared with another; it would be hugged in Byakuya's memory for as long as he desired. What was the purpose in any case of enlightening another as to his emotions?

"No." he firmly stated as he finally replied to Ukitake's query.

Shunsui raised his eyebrows upon the stiff sounding 'no' and simultaneously tilted his straw hat to better observe the reticent shinigami before him. "Surely Byakuya-kun," he incredulously murmured "Surely you at least found the young maiden to be a feast for sore eyes…?"

Byakuya quietly eyed the eighth squad captain before closing his eyes and folding his hands into his kimono sleeves. There was another measureable pause before the noble finally answered. "She was suitable for the role at hand and duly attractive to play her character. As a woman, her potential attraction is undeterminable. I do not know her and therefore I am unable to provide you with a suitable answer."

Both Ukitake and Shusui were eyeing Byakuya in wide eyed astonishment.

"Kuchiki Byakuya you are a strange man…" mused Shunsui after his initial surprise had subsided. He was by now contemplatively scratching his chin as he observed the expressionless noble heir before him. "What do you believe then," he quietly asked, "makes an attractive woman?"

Ukiatke was interestedly observing the exchange, his lips furled into a pensive line. The white haired captain gave a soft chuckle and smiled then at Byakuya's sudden change in visage and widening of eyes. "What indeed Byakuya?" he good naturedly added as he warmly observed Byakuya's astonishment at the question.

They were quietly making their way towards the back stage rooms as both captains had thought it a fairly decent proposal to compliment the young maiden who had acted her role so splendidly that night.

Byakuya eyed the backs of the two men who addressed him then knowing full well that they were awaiting a response upon his part. He was unsure however of how to respond. What made a woman attractive…? What indeed did he believe make a woman attractive? He supposed it would perhaps be her ability to converse. He would never favour a woman who lacked the ability to carry out a proper conversation with him. Then there was grace, yes she had to be a graceful woman, elegant in certain regards but graceful nonetheless. But what again? Physical beauty was something that came with attractiveness of character. If she were attractive in manners then he would find her physical attraction undeniable… He closed his eyes then and pondered the question more seriously. Perhaps her ability to love was another area that would need some scrutiny? He believed her ability to love and consequently her ability to love regardless of status or financial wealth would prove quite a substantial thing. If he could meet a woman who possibly possessed any of those traits he was certain he would think her attractive… but no such women existed in his world… that was a wistful thing. The women he knew were silk ridden, cosmetic laden 'beauties' who battered their eyelashes for the sake of capturing a husband. He sighed an inaudible sigh then and finally murmured somewhat solemnly after much mental deliberation, "Perhaps grace and altruism."

Shunsui smiled at the young shinigami's reply and thoughtfully stroked his chin as he shot a passing glance from over his shoulder. "Acceptable answer Byakuya." He finally murmured after a thoughtful silence.

And Byakuya felt his frown deepen; such qualities he would never be blessed to find in a woman he was certain…

They had by now approached the door of the young actress and Shunsui duly raised his hand as he placed a sound knock upon the door. There was a sudden ruffle and a muffled "One moment!" before the door was gracefully swung open to reveal the small elegant frame of a petite woman adorned in the regal kimono that had been worn by the play's leading lady. A graceful smiled graced the meek features of the creamy cheeked woman and she humbly fell into a bow upon perceiving who exactly her visitors were; the infamous gods of death.

"Please no such formalities fair one." Urged a good natured Shunsui as he observed her lowered frame.

"We are the ones who should be paying such a noble gesture." added Ukitake as he politely lowered his head before the woman.

A soft blush tinted the small woman's cheeks as she uncertainly raised herself and regarded the two elder shingami surprisingly bowed before her. She most certainly had not expected this kind of behaviour at all; she was the one used to lowering herself before an audience, never before had the audience chosen to meekly lower themselves before her. "P-please do not acknowledge me in such a manner." She awkwardly stuttered. "It is not befitting of your titles or rank."

"Ridiculous!" Shunsui cheerfully roared as he swept the straw hat from upon his head. "You deserve so much more, fair one!"

Hisana's cheeks reddened even more at that address and she blushingly smiled at their kind words. No one had ever chosen to personally acknowledge the troupe on their performance before.

"I am happy to know that our play was at least pleasing to the members of the Gotei 13." Hisana kindly replied. "Please do come in and share my tea. It is the most a humble actress such as myself can offer to you esteemed Lords."

The two elder gentlemen heartily chuckled at the meek invitation and warmly entered the room as they brushed aside her kind words.

"Nonsense good Lady!" Shunsui chuckled, "We are much humbled by your performance so please we are the ones who should be praising you with such fine words."

It was just as Hisana had stepped aside for them to enter did she notice a third shinigami who had been quite silent the entire time through. She raised her eyes to kindly acknowledge him then but found herself almost dumbfounded as she openly goggled in astonishment.

The moment her eyes had locked upon his own a small gasp had unconsciously escaped her lips. She raised her hand in surprise and stepped back as recognition squarely began to hit her in the face.

The young shinigami standing before her had also found his eyes widening in blatant astonishment and he blinked in confusion as the realisation became much more distinct in his mind. He had met that girl before and he remembered those violet eyes, those ebony locks and that creamy skin quite distinctly. They had gleamed with an almost ethereal glow beneath that full moon almost five months ago…

"You…" they both simultaneously whispered in hushed astonishment. The memory instantly began to replay in Hisana's mind…


	3. Chapter 3

_(flashback from five months ago)_

_Hisana could hear her heavy breaths as her feet pounded through the dust stricken streets of Inuzuri that full moon night, her chest heaving from her exertion and her mind racing as she sought to escape her sudden dilemma. She hastily flicked her head back to see if she were still being followed by those lecherous men but she seemed to have at least lost them for now. She gasped then when she felt her foot suddenly catch onto a loose edge of her geta's thong and before she could brace herself she was painfully hurtled upon the floor, the course taste of sand between her teeth and upon her tongue. The young woman gagged as she realised she was lying face down on the dusty, poverty stricken streets and she dazedly struggled to her feet once more to continue her fleeing._

_Oh why oh why had she chosen tonight to search? Of all the nights she had chosen to conduct her rummaging it had seemed to be the most active night of them all. She had observed bands of those death gods as they blanketed the black streets in their black, deathly uniforms and she found herself dodging the lustful gazes of drunken men who had decided that tonight was a good night to satiate their hunger for a woman's warmth. Why was it so hectic tonight? Would she be able to make any head way at all?_

_Hisana's breaths were becoming shorter by now and she could feel an unexpected pain piercing her side. She needed to breath… She needed to catch her breath. She turned the corner upon one of the surprisingly empty streets and immediately doubled over as she breathlessly heaved to repay the oxygen debt that had robbed her senseless. Panting as wildly as she could she coughed and spluttered feeling the moist beads of sweat as they trickled down her forehead. She wiped away the film upon her forehead and felt her breathing slowly regulating._

_She had never had this much of a run around in a long time. Inuzuri was usually quiet at nights, especially if one knew which areas to specifically avoid. The red light districts were usually the busiest at nights and thus Hisana took advantage of the fact that many of the men frequented the brothels at that hour. It was one of the reasons that had compelled her to conduct her searches at night._

_The young woman finally gave a long sigh and rose to a standing position once more. She swiftly scanned the street surrounding her and took a tentative step forward. One could never be sure so it was always best to tread with utmost caution. _

_It was then that Hisana heard a shrill scream as it pierced the velvety night. She felt her heart stiffen in her chest and found her senses on immediate alert. She stilled her movements and narrowed her eyes as the resounding silence pervaded once more…_

_She had not been mistaken she was certain. She had heard that scream and it had sent chills sweeping down her spine in frigid draughts. Murders in Inuzuri were not uncommon, however… it had been a while since anyone had chosen to unsheathe their sword in this poverty strewn district. Why was there so much activity tonight? Why was there an almost tangible restlessness lingering in the air, an almost palpable heaviness…? The air was saturated not with moisture, no it was almost as though a scent of evil was wafting the area, dousing its dread as it slowly descended. Hisana knew that scent and she knew that aura well. The sudden roar that resounded just ten feet behind her alerted her to the fact that she was not wrong in her assumption. There were hollows on rampage tonight in Inuzuri…_

_Hisana's heart beat immediately accelerated in her chest as the beads of cold sweat began to break out upon her skin. She could feel the heavy evil as it drew closer in and she found it near impossible to even move her limb. She was rooted to the spot and her lips were trembling in fright. Oh no… Oh no… not now, not like this…_

_She had never anticipated this. Her eyes were widened in fear and her hands were tightly clenched into fists. She could not move. Why couldn't she move? Had she been apprehended in fear because of this approaching beast? Was she this helpless, this weak?_

"_Move… move…" Why weren't her commands working? She could hear those ragged breaths as the monster approached, she could smell the vile scent of death as it neared. _

_And yet why couldn't she move?_

_Her hands were shaking by now, her mind spinning in complete pandemonium. And then there was that roar, that god forsaken shrilling and agonising roar…_

_When the heated breath of that despicable creature was almost fanning her neck Hisana felt life jolt into her legs as she fretfully gasped in panic. Oh she didn't think she possessed it in her to dash off so madly! She stumbled as she ran forward, her feet fumbling as she tried to retain her equilibrium. But the further she ran the more useless it seemed. It was gaining on her and she could hear those footsteps as they started their thunderous pursuit. Oh only if she had stayed with the troupe that night, only if she had chosen to search tomorrow night, but Rukia, Rukia was worth it all!_

_She had to remain alive, she had to fight to survive. Damn herself for not possessing a zanpakuto, damn herself for her weakness. It was then that Hisana felt a salty taste upon her lips and she knew she was crying. Tears of hurt? Tears of fear? Why was she weeping? Why now?_

_Before she could stop however the young woman found herself suddenly crying out in surprise. The imminent bite of the sand was instantly upon her as the godforsaken dust climbed into her mouth once more. She could feel the pain from a twisted ankle and she could feel the stinging burn of a fresh graze upon her skin from her fall._

_This was it, this was the end. The roars were more intense, the putrid fragrance of death almost swamping the helpless woman. _

_She had never even been able to complete her task; never would she be able to find her missing link… Rukia…_

_Hisana closed her eyes in despair as she clutched at the fine grains of sand between her fingers. She was waiting for those teeth, she was waiting for the pain…._

_But it never came…_

_WHAT? Was death teasing her, laughing at her ability to succumb so easily without even so much as a fight? Why? Hisana's breathing was slowing and she hesitantly raised her pounding head as she glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes widened. The hollow had stopped!_

_But its attention was not focused upon her, no. It's line of sight was riveted skyward; towards the rooftops. _

_Hisana fitfully followed the creature's gaze and gasped once more at the sight._

_It was one of them… one of those shinigami. Had they come to save her? Had they come to eliminate that scornful replica of death that was pursuing her?_

_The billowing scarf gracefully flared out behind him as he emotionlessly raised his hand. No expressions were pressed upon that moon light illuminated visage, not a semblance of emotion. There was a hard, cold blankness that was unreadable… and those eyes… those eyes spelt death…_

_Hisana was afraid, and she was afraid not of the hollow but of that pulsing flow of riatsu that was making breathing so immeasurably difficult. The constrictive band of pressure pressing down upon her chest was painful and she gasped as she felt the pain growing ever more intensely._

"_Destructive Art no. 4, White Lightening"_

_She had not been prepared for that massive explosion, for that scream as the face of death disintegrated into nothingness. She was not ready to meet that god of death, that fearful god of death…_

_She was afraid._

_Hisana was still trembling upon the dusty ground as the sudden constrictive pressure was lifted. She gasped for the breath that was flowing around her and she raised herself to her knees as she coughed up the pain that had pinned her down previously._

"_Are you okay?" The voice was bland, emotionless… A god of death…_

_Hisana stilled and hesitantly raised her eyes as she surveyed the man standing above her. "Death…god…" she unconsciously whispered as their eyes locked._

_Brilliant violet clashed with that sedated and steely grey and the second it happened something struck both parties captured in that gaze. Was there something else there? Was there something Hisana had not anticipated? What was there in that gaze that made her fear waver?_

_The shinigami narrowed his eyes at her address then and closed his eyes before turning his back. So vivid…that violet… so intense… so much emotion… "Go." He quietly stated._

"_W-what?" Hisana bemusedly mumbled, confused at his command._

_The man glanced over his shoulder and down at her pitiful frame splayed upon the earthen ground. "Are you without hearing woman? Go if you value your life." _

_What made Hisana reach out then she was unsure, what made her defy her fear? She was unsure. But she did anyway…_

_She gripped the edge of his hakama and pleadingly looked up into those surprised eyes. "Thank you…" she whispered. Ah but the moment the words had left her lips she was certain there had been an eruption of chaos. She gasped when the shinigami suddenly reeled her into his embrace and she gasped when she felt those hands grip beneath her knees and under her arms as her feet wildly dangled in the air._

_WHAT! Her mind screamed. What was he doing? _

_Hisana automatically wrapped her hands around his neck and screamed when the splitting shriek of another hollow pierced the night. They were coming, and they were coming fast!_

_One was after them, Hisana could smell that foul scent of death and it was repulsive. She pressed her face into shinigami's chest for fear of perceiving what had actually surrounded them then. But the movements, the swirls, the motions! It was all so dizzying, all so confusing. Hisana closed her eyes and buried her face further into the deathgod's fabrics. Whereas she had been afraid of him previously she would now have to put her trust in him…_

_And the noise pervaded for quite some time, all the cacophony of cries and slashes… She could smell the scent of blood… what on earth was going on!_

_It wasn't sometime after the racket had subsided and the sudden acceleration had ceased did the young woman slowly open her eyes. She blinked for a moment and realised that she had been laid upon a tiled roof somewhere above the streets in Rukongai! They were not in Inuzuri. Hisana bemusedly glanced around then and felt her eyes widening when she beheld the blood stained shinigami standing before her. He was breathing rather heavily and there was a nasty gash upon his shoulder. Had a hollow attacked him? And the blood! His robes were heavily tainted._

_And yet… yet he had managed to bring her all this way…? Was that even possible?_

"_Y-you're hurt…" she alarmingly whispered as she suddenly began to inch upon her knees towards him._

_The shinigami glanced up at the moonlight drenched woman approaching him and he expressionlessly eyed her if only for a moment as he raised his hand to halt any further movements on her path. He turned his back and narrowed his eyes then as he gripped his shoulder and quietly murmured. "Do not trouble yourself with such trivialities-"_

"_But-!"_

"_You will not return to Inuzuri tonight. For your own safety please go. I have brought you away from the mayhem and I do not expect my efforts to be put to waste."_

_Hisana softly gasped at his words. Surely he hadn't meant to sound so… demanding..?. _

_He glanced at Hisana from over his shoulder then before closing his eyes and vanishing in a swift and sweeping blur… Gone…_

_They were not that ill then, those gods of death, for he had saved her life. It was perhaps only their reputations that were painted so ill after all..._

_(present)_

Hisana sat almost dumbfounded upon the balcony of her room. The stars that were radiating from within the heavens did little to detract from her reverie as she reran that memory over and over in head. They had left already those three shinigami and even though the two older ones had been quite polite in their addresses Hisana had been surprised to find that the youngest one, the one whom she had met all those nights ago had not but whispered a word. She was willing to thank him again, to ask him of his wounds for he had been so very kind to her albeit a little stiffly. But still, why did he not speak? Had he been afraid to show recognition before the two elder gentlemen?

Hisana closed her eyes then and heaved a weary sigh. Thinking about it now would only make her mind become much more tired than it already was. She needed to rest, she needed her sleep to prepare for the second night of the play tomorrow. That death god should have been the last thing in her mind in any case… but it did hurt… the fact that he refused to acknowledge her after all that he had done…

"Thank you…" she softly whispered to the passing nightly wind, "Thank you shinigami-sama…" for he had saved her life.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a soft rustle of leaves as the gentle wind skimmed past; a soothing, almost pleasurable note during the still darkness that presently blanketed the Kuchiki gardens. Byakuya heaved a soft sigh as he raised himself from seiza then, his mind somewhat blurred and disoriented as he focused his gaze upon the firefly infested garden. The ethereal light emanating from those mystical bugs held a certain captivating quality about them and Byakuya slowly began to descend his way into the fiesta of dancing lightning bugs. He could feel the cool chill as it caressed his skin and he closed his eyes for a brief, serene moment as he indulged himself in the invigorating frigidity that was night. And it happened again, the one thing he had promised he wouldn't let bother him had come knocking at his door once more. Wasn't that the reason for his solitary confinement in his gardens presently, to clear his mind? Ah, but he could not prevent the thoughts from flowing, no he could not;

How strange… how strange a nameless stage girl should have the ability to linger in his mind so teasingly. Was she not aware that she bore no right to invade his most serene moments, his most private moments? Perhaps because of their fateful meeting that night in Rukongai her memory still stained his consciousness. It seemed plausible, but was it?

He had not forgotten those violet eyes, those vivid eyes… he had not forgotten the note of fear that had clung to her in desperation, the air of concern in her lucid voice when she had spoken to him. But it was not fair; it was not fair that he should recall the encounter so vividly, so accurately. Why would a woman hold fast in his memory? Why would the memory of a mere woman cling to his memory like some forsaken parasite?

He should not be thinking these thoughts but yet he was. She was intriguing, and quite strangely so. She had been watching him he knew, quietly observing him from beneath her lashes as they all sat in her humble room. But he had not acknowledged her… he could not acknowledge her for reasons even he was unsure of. But maybe… maybe he should not allow it to bother him so, maybe he should just allow it to faze away.

She was after all, merely a stage girl…

_(the next day)_

"Ah tonight was another huge success! Wasn't it Hisana-san?" Himura cheerfully queried. Hisana smiled at him and gave a quiet nod.

"Yes, it seems that the second night was much grander than our first."

"Perhaps word of mouth has highlighted our play to many." Himura thoughtfully murmured as he sipped the mug of tea that Hisana had offered to him.

The young woman chuckled and closed her eyes as the sound of the bustling people beneath the streets slowly echoed through her window. "So it may seem."

Both she and Himura were quietly sitting in her room as they engaged themselves in two steaming mugs of green tea. It had been a long day and the preparations for the play that night had all passed with success. There were three more nights before the play and ultimately the spring festival came to an end and as much as Hisana was looking forward to returning to Rukongai she felt she would miss the bustle that usually buzzed in Seireitei. But no, thoughts of Rukia were never far from her mind and she was eager to resume her searches. Finding Rukia was her priority and she would not rest until she had once again found her sister.

Himura was quietly observing her sudden pensive expression and he frowned when he realised that she no longer seemed to be interested in their conversation.

"Hisana-san… are you alright?" he hesitantly asked.

The young woman opened her eyes upon his questioning and apologetically smiled. "Please forgive me Himura…" Hisana softly murmured as she averted her gaze. "I'm not the best of company tonight am I?"

"No! Not at all!" the young man instantly interjected. "You have never been horrible company." He smiled at her and felt the ease return to his heart when he perceived a thankful smile gracing Hisana's lips.

"You are too kind Himura." She softly murmured.

The young man shyly lowered his gaze and absently began to scratch his hair upon that comment. "It's nothing really…"

Hisana gave a small chuckle and glanced out of the open window as she observed the quarter moon lazily hanging in the sky. There was a soft milky halo surrounding the lunar beauty and Hisana felt as though its silvery tears were almost radiating and piercing her soul. Moon lit walks were such beautiful things…

"I think tonight is perfect for a walk…" Hisana softly whispered as she longingly stared up at the moon.

Himura raised his brows in surprise at her comment. "You admire such things Hisana?" he quietly asked. The young woman dreamily surveyed him for a moment before laughing at her own silly mumblings. "They are beautiful to think about, but I've yet to meet someone who sincerely engages in them purely for indulgence."

"I see… well maybe-" Himura paused for a moment before fidgeting with his fingers and quietly averting his gaze away from the fair woman seated before him. "Maybe Hisana-san, you and I could test the theory sometime… about these moon lit walks…" His voice had softened and there was a firm line upon his lips.

Hisana smiled at his proposal and glanced up once more at the glowing moon. "Maybe we could…" she murmured.

When everyone had turned in later that night, when all the lights had finally been extinguished and the melodic bustling from the streets had subsided, Hisana still found herself restlessly twisting upon her futon. Try as she might she found it near impossible to find slumber. It was not rare that insomnia would take hold of her during long and tiresome performances. Why though she was unsure. Maybe it was time she truly did abdicate her role as an actress… Maybe she would be able to find a simpler job as a housemaid or something that would not occupy her time so forcibly. She had never really been an avid fan of the stage life. She had only engaged in it up until now so that she would have been able to repay Habaki-dono, her benefactor, for his kindness to her… and she really did need more time to search for her sister… She heaved a somewhat weary sigh at the thought and quietly eased herself into a sitting position upon her futon. She glanced up at the window then and spied the faint glow of the moon through the flimsy curtains.

Walks at night were said to alleviate unease and she had thought the idea of a moonlit stroll somewhat alluring… Since sleep seemed so evasive presently, the walk would garner her some time to critically think through her near sudden consideration about quitting the troupe… Perhaps she should attempt this moon lit walk tonight after all. A small sigh escaped her lips once more as she weakly smiled up at the moon, "May I join you for a walk dearest moon…?" she softly whispered as though expecting some sort of reply. She laughed at her immaturity and eased herself off the futon then as she began to shrug on a thick haori. It really wouldn't have hurt to give a solitary walk a chance to rest her mind.

Ten minutes later Hisana found herself warmly bundled in her robes as she quietly began to make her way down the silent streets. The activity that usually seared the day seemed almost surreal due to the stillness that presently pervaded the night and Hisana found herself wondering if the bustle actually happened at all. She calmly allowed her gaze to sweep the lantern lit streets and she smiled when she realised how everything seemed with the silence.

The soft touch of moon beams were playfully flowing through her tresses and the soft symphony of insects only added to the serene ambiance. There were several fireflies that drifted throughout and their sweet glow made Hisana childishly giggle as they vanished and then mysteriously reappeared again. How beautiful; nights in Seireitei were such mesmerising things… Maybe she would make this a habit, night time walks; they allowed all the strain of the day to soothingly dwindle away.

She felt a little more at ease as she was peacefully roaming the streets and she found the walk to be rather therapeutic in its entirety. She was presently loathe to burden her mind with any worrisome thoughts and was apt to devote her enthusiasm entirely towards the magic that currently surrounded her. She would think over her thoughts later tonight between her sheets. This night was not deserving of such mindless worries.

She hadn't reached too far however when she felt a sudden lightness upon one of her foot. She curiously looked down and frowned as she perceived a broken thong hanging from upon her slipper. _Oh dear…_

"Of all nights…" she wistfully mumbled. She gave a small sigh and clumsily hopped over to the base of a rather large tree quite near to her current position. She carefully rested herself atop one of the sprawling roots and finally eased the slipper off her foot as she sadly eyed it. "And everything was going so well…" she restlessly moaned as she examined the broken slipper between her slender fingers.

Hisana closed her eyes and took a deep breath to ease the light frustration she felt upwelling within. It wouldn't have made sense for her to become upset over something so trivial but yet she was. Broken thongs were said to be bad luck and she really couldn't allow any malicious charms to break what success they were having thus far with their play. The young woman sighed once more and glanced down back at her feet. Well she might as well think about returning now. She could always hop back to the inn… She shook her head in disbelief at her situation and wearily sighed again. What other options lay open before her in any case? But just as she was about to raise herself she was stilled by a rather deep and unexpected masculine voice,

"A fair maiden in distress… do you make it a habit of being in such situations I wonder…?"

Hisana softly gasped at the address and swiftly pressed her fingers against her lips as her eyes widened in surprise. Slowly emerging out of the darkness that mysteriously shrouded him was the lone figure of a man. It wasn't until he had finally come into the soft glow of the moon light however, did recognition sink in. "You're that shinigami…" she softly whispered as she raised her widened eyes up to his taller frame.

Kuchiki Byakuya closed his eyes and narrowed his brows at her words. Shinigami he was indeed but he preferred to be addressed more appropriately and this was the second time this woman had addressed him as such. "I do have a name." he quietly murmured after a brief pause.

"I…" Hisana blinked at his response and felt her cheeks heat in embarrassment as she realised how rude she must have sounded. She nervously bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes onto the ground. "How must one address their superior if they are unsure of that name… sir…" she shyly mumbled as she twisted her fingers in uncertainty. "You are the one to whom I owe my life and still I am ignorant of your name…"

Byakuya quietly observed her meek frame before him before stepping closer and surprisingly kneeling down beside her. He knew he should have stayed where he was but… his feet had refused to listen to his mindless protests and his mouth refused to fall beneath his command. He shouldn't have been doing this but… "Forgive me then," he expressionlessly returned, "For staying you in darkness. I am Kuchiki Byakuya."

Hisana intently observed his kneeled frame beneath hooded lashes before finally allowing a humble smile to grace her lips. She raised her eyes then at his revelation and warmly murmured, "Then thank you Kuchiki Byakuya-sama for saving my life."

The young noble observed her for a silent moment before glancing down at the broken sandal upon her foot. He did not respond to her thanks but stretched his hand forward as he carefully eased the slipper from upon her appendage. How ironic though; he had taken this walk to still his mind but yet had met the source of his discomfiture. He often wondered why destiny worked so strangely.

"I will save you a second time I suppose…" he quietly muttered.

Hisana blinked at his words and shyly lowered her gaze. "How can you possibly fix-" She was stopped however when she heard the ripping of garments greeting her ears. "You mustn't!" Hisana alarmingly whispered when she realised what he was doing but she was too late to stop him from ruining his attire. He had torn a small piece off the edge of his hakama and had swiftly begun lacing the slipper once more. He finally adjusted the thong and carefully slipped it onto her tiny foot once again. He offered his hand then as he gently raised her to her feet.

"I-thank you Kuchiki-sama…" Hisana mumbled as she fell into a low bow before him. The young noble noncommittally observed her stance before closing his eyes. "Think nothing of it." He quietly stated. Hisana raised herself upon his words and quizzically eyed him.

"But you are most gracious sir." She softly murmured as she regarded him. "You spear my life from the claws of those deathly creatures and here you spear my life from the biting coarseness of bear feet. You deserve my praise."

Byakuya quietly observed her lowered eyes and wondered if she were aware of the standing of a Kuchiki. She hadn't reacted as though she did and he supposed she treated him with such respect because he had but saved her life upon that fateful night. How interesting…

"I am merely performing my duty." Byakuya muttered as he turned his back then and began to move away from her. Hisana raised her eyebrows at his comment and unconsciously fell into step beside him.

"Your duty then sir, you take it to heart?"

There was no answer and Hisana lowered her eyes to her feet. A soft silence lingered between the two and the young girl was just about to give up on receiving a response when he suddenly returned rather quietly, "Am I not supposed to?"

He was strange, this shinigami. She secretly allowed her gaze to stray towards his visage and saw that he seemed quite expressionless. How odd.

"Yes, you are…" she whispered after a thoughtful pause. He seemed quite like a rather stolid individual and she wondered his reason for it. It was then that she remembered his lack of recognition upon their meeting the other night. If he had recognised her tonight then surely he had that previous night too.

"Why didn't you acknowledge me that night?" she asked after a long silence. Byakuya gave her a cursory glance before heaving a small sigh.

"You wanted me to?"

"I-I… I wanted to thank you, yes…"

"And have you not done so tonight?"

Hisana smiled at his response. "That is true… but… I didn't enquire after your wounds. You sustained injury because of my hindrance…"

Byakuya glanced down in surprise at her. "And why would you, a peasant from Rukongai enquire after the wounds of a death god?"

Hisana stuttered in astonishment. "I-I…well… because it is as I said before Kuchiki-sama, you were very kind to me. I think it is the least that I could do and I may be able to help you."

There was a soft silence for a few minutes then before the young noble finally replied with a soft tone, "My wounds were treated quite effectively and I am well. Please do not waste any thoughts upon my previous weakness."

"Your weakness?" Hisana curiously repeated. "There was no display of weakness there…" She shyly glanced up at his handsome features before swiftly averting her gaze, "only the will to protect…" _something I lacked all those years ago… she lugubriously added in her mind._

They had come to a sudden stop beneath a rather large flowering tree and Kuchiki Byakuya was softly eyeing the young woman before him. He admired the soft glow of her cheeks, and the pliable softness of her skin. His eyes skirted the thick sweep of her somewhat sharply cut shoulder length hair and the liquid kindness oozing from those violet eyes that was made even more captivating by the pale glow of the moon. Surprisingly enough his gaze even lingered a moment too long upon her slightly parted lips. Never before had he encountered someone so small, so fragile but yet so… so… well he wasn't sure what word to insert _there_, but she was somewhat… intriguing… alluring… maybe that was why she lingered in his mind?

"You are a strange peasant…" he quietly commented as he intently focused his attention upon her. Hisana felt her cheeks heat upon his fixed gaze and she shyly glanced down at her feet. "Not strange, just concerned… I think…" she softly whispered.

Byakuya continued to eye her with well guarded interest before closing his eyes and pleasurably inhaling the scented fragrance from the blooms hanging around them. _What a strangely intoxicating night…_

"What is your name…?" he quietly asked as he carefully regarded her once more.

"Hisana."

Byakuya turned his back then and raised his eyes towards the heavens as he scanned the perfectly illuminated sky. This strange woman… this Hisana… she was genuine in her concerns, he could sense it. She was quite simple really but beautiful in her simplicity… She was an uncomplicated woman who earned her living by performing plays for the pleasure of others. It would have been pleasant to have someone like her to talk to on occasions for he was certain she would lend a willing ear. She seemed amiable enough…

"Hisana." He quietly murmured, his eyes still trained skyward as his back was now to her. "Do you engage in these walks often?"

The young woman was quite surprised by his question but she meekly returned an answer. "No." She too raised her eyes towards the stars through the flowery branches of the tree. "Tonight was my first walk beneath a moon lit sky." She glanced down back towards his turned frame and gently smiled as she observed him from behind. "Do you often engage in these walks?"

Byakuya gave her a side wards glance from over his shoulder before focusing his attention forward once more. "Yes."

"I think I can understand why…" Hisana softly whispered as a sudden blossom fell into her outstretched palm. She had unconsciously raised her hand to witness the slivery glow of the moon upon her skin, when a gently zephyr had glided by and had plucked a blossom from one of the branches above. She sweetly smiled at the flower before beginning to stroke the soft, velvety petal. "These moon struck nights are quite therapeutic…"

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at her choice of word but was surprised to find a small smile had graced his lips. "Yes…" he thoughtfully murmured after a while, "Indeed they are."

A sudden sadness seemed to flow throughout the young girl's veins then and she lugubriously plucked a petal from the unsuspecting blossom. She would be leaving this place soon and she was certain that she would not find such calmness again. But she knew in her heart that she would never forget this beautiful night and this kind death god. She had been blessed tonight to find some peace. "I am leaving this place soon…" she softly whispered as she plucked the final petal and allowed it to gracefully sail to the ground beneath her feet.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at her words and a small frown tainted his lips. He closed his eyes then and lowered his gaze once more before turning around to spy the young woman again. "That is unfortunate." He quietly muttered after a while.

Hisana sadly smiled at him. "Do you really believe that?" she softly asked.

The young noble lowered his eyes as he carefully contemplated her question. After another lengthy pause he finally murmured. "I could have shown you much of what Seireitei has to offer."

Hisana softly laughed at his offer. "You are indeed a very kind death god…but…" The young woman dejectedly averted her gaze and began absently playing with edge of her haori's sleeve. "You will have to find another to share this magical place with."

"Oh?"

Hisana smilingly looked up at him. "It would have been exquisite to experience, but time does not afford us both that luxury. Maybe some other time, kind one?"

Byakuya closed his eyes then, a sudden, unexplainable disappointment claiming his spirit. "Perhaps…" A soft cool spray of wind suddenly blew between the couple as their robes gently whipped beneath the moving air and they remained silent a moment longer as they each secretly savoured what had been exchanged and shared between themselves during that moon filled night.

It was then that Byakuya turned his back once more and slowly began to retreat. "Maybe we will meet again in the future…Hisana…"

Hisana smiled at him and closed her eyes as the noble stranger finally disappeared from her life.

"Perhaps…" she softly whispered to the passing wind.

* * *

**I can't help but really wonder how these two would have really behaved on their first meeting. Sumtimes i imagine it to be funny seeing as byakuya would have been slightly hot headed when he was younger, and sometimes i imagine it to be silent but beautiful... Wow... i reallllllly hope we see some byaxhisa moments again in the manga... i really do!**

**Thanks by the way to everyone who read and reviewed so far ^^ I hope ur enjoying the story.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

How quickly a week flies past and oh how swiftly time disappears; truly where does it all go? It had all vanished as quickly as it had begun. The annual spring festival had finally come to a gracious end and the well spun play had also reached its conclusion. No more nights upon this stately Seireitei and no more nights to wander the marble lined streets. Everything had reached its end.

The closing ceremony was in full swing presently and Hisana was certain that all the celebrations would bleed well over into the next day. She however did not mind. It was a sweet change from the monotony that she was well accustomed to and she warmly welcomed it with open arms. Music, merry making, loud cheery voices; all of these things always made Hisana feel specifically warm inside and she enjoyed the pleasant emotions swirling within with all of her being.

The play had closed off early so as to accommodate the celebrations and everyone was casually enjoying whatever spare time this night had afforded to them. The streets were teaming with much more people than usual; those black robed death gods with their brightly coloured escorts whose silks and robes elegantly illuminated the festival stained streets. Even the beautifully lit streets with their hanging lanterns glowed with a warm and hearty effulgence. Everything seemed to be celebrating. The air was perfumed with the scent of fried food and the atmosphere was sweet with the sound of laughter and merry making. Hisana's final prognosis; it was a gorgeous night.

That young woman was contentedly making her way through a particularly busy street and she was openly admiring the perfectly laid out beauty before her. Her eyes were drawn to all the teaming colours and her mind was duly occupied by all the sights she had never before beheld.

Not that Hisana herself wasn't a sight to behold; she was elegantly wrapped in a simple bamboo print kimono and decked in a rather ostentatious obi that had all once been gifted to her by her benefactor, Habaki-dono. She would not usually allow herself engagement in such self indulgence but she had been somewhat influenced by the simple encouragement of her older friend, Rico.

"You need to relax tonight Hisana." She had kindly murmured as she neatly pinned Hisana's hair. "The play is over and the spring festival finished. Enjoy yourself tonight at least. All the boys have outdone themselves by inviting along escorts. We girls should at least look pretty, don't you think?"

Hisana had laughingly agreed with her friend then and had promised to at least find some way to decently enjoy herself.

She was not aware however that she had caused quite a stir amongst the general male population at the festival. Their interest in her though could have only been rivalled by Hisana's own interest in her enchanting surroundings. Trivial things such as male companionship presently held no lure for the young woman. She was only taken with the sights that pleasantly decorated the animated streets. Festivals were grand things, things that were meant to be openly enjoyed and appreciated with a carefree heart. Not that Hisana's heart was perfectly wrapped in that shroud of nonchalance; no not at all… her sister was yet to be found…

It wasn't long after she had purchased a humble bowl of noodles and a charming little hair trinket did she find herself coming to a rather sudden halt as she momentarily paused before a notice board that was innocuously hung upon the wall of a rather prestigious looking tea house. There were numerous adverts decorating the large space but only one had keenly captured her attention, a notice of vacancy:

**NOTICE OF VACANCY **

**Shinigami Miyamoto Isshin is in search of a decent but perfectly capable maid.**

**Work hours are from Monday to Friday with weekends off.**

**The salary is good and… oh prospective employee must be a good cook and herbalist. **

**Peace!**

**Oh and interested persons can come to the Bellflower Manor upon the third street, West Seireitei.**

Hisana couldn't help but lightly chuckle at the perfectly silly way the notice had been posted or the inane drawings that had accompanied the advert. Whoever this Miyamoto Isshin was, he seemed to be a rather humorous and good natured fellow. Hisana smiled at the thought and swiftly tore down the notice as she safely tucked it within her obi for future use. She would truly consider this, for she thought it more attractive than her present place in the scheme of things. That consideration that had lighted her thoughts those few nights ago had sincerely taken root in her mind and she was truly willing to give a new opportunity and a new life a chance. She was beginning to tire of those restless days of acting and rehearsals; the present spare times that were afforded to her as an actress were not sufficient to allow her adequate search time. Surely Habaki would understand; he always had. Hisana needed more time to search for her sister and this job as a housemaid was perfect. Certainly she would be in Seireitei but trips out to Rukongai were easy to make once one had ascertained the district pass. With the troupe, nights had been her only allowance. There would be more time for her to carry out her hunts, something she did not mind at all if she held the position of a respectable housemaid. The only thing left to do was to converse with Habaki and to ensure the troupe was met with a decent playwright and a good replacement for herself before meeting this Isshin fellow.

Change was good after all and she was sanguinely looking forward to it.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Fate certainly did work in strange ways at times and tonight was a perfect example of that particular statement. Quietly seated within that very same tea house where Hisana had fortunately happened upon the notice were four rather well known death gods from the Gotei 13.

Ukitake Juushiro, Kyouraku Shunsui, Miyamoto Isshin and Kuchiki Byakuya were duly being entertained by four well practiced hostesses as they reservedly poured tea and socially stirred up the conversation amongst their patrons. They, those flowered hostesses, thought it then rather difficult to stir the youngest of the four death gods into flirtatious bantering. He would simply close his eyes upon their addresses and tacitly nod or mutter a curt "Oh." where necessary. This however only worked to rouse the hostesses into silent competition as they each vied for the handsome noble's attention.

Isshin had sighed at the young man's reticent behaviour and had exchanged knowing glances with his other two colleagues.

"No brides yet?" he quietly asked as one of the hostesses coquettishly attempted to woo the young noble into conversation. Ukitake softly smiled at the question and silently shook his head as he raised a cup of sake to his lips.

"Byakuya has not yet found a woman whom he deems suitable." Murmured the white haired captain.

"We believe Genrei will allow him ascension as Head however because he can simply wait no longer for Byakuya to choose a wife." Quietly added Shunsui as he thoughtfully stroked his chin.

"Is that so?" Mused a curious Isshin. The other two captains chuckled as he continued, "Byakuya probably has those girls at court quite on edge."

Shunsui sighed then as he swivelled a generous portion of sake once again, "Byakuya will choose a good woman when he finds her. Of that I am certain. Although Genrei allows Byakuya privilege to do as he pleases, that young man knows full well his duty as heir. Byakuya no longer possesses that spoilt and immature temperament… I believe… He should be wise enough to find a suitable girl…"

And the three gentlemen quietly toasted to the young heir as that noble in question angrily attempted to evade the coy bantering of those flirtatious hostesses.

**xxxxxxxxx**

(_some days after the spring festival's conclusion, Hisana is meekly sitting with her benefactor, Habaki-dono.)_

"Are you certain Hisana?"

Habaki was quietly seated before the young woman, his eyes intently searching her own and his lips graced with a soft frown.

"Yes, I am Habaki-dono" she firmly asserted, a reassuring smile tinting her lips. "You once told me that my needs were important as well and I believe that by doing this I would be able to meet that consideration. You have always known that my heart has never been on the stage…" She softly trailed away as those words escaped her lips.

The old man wearily eyed the young woman before him just before closing his eyes and taking a small puff on the tobacco pipe he was presently smoking.

"And your replacement, what about that?" he curiously asked.

Hisana smiled at him then and lowered her gaze onto her demurely folded hands upon her lap. "I've thought about that and well…"

Habaki quirked an eyebrow at her sudden pause. "Well?" he queried as she stilled her speech.

Hisana chuckled and lightly smiled up at him once more her eyes swimming with laughter. "I put out an advertisement." She brightly supplied.

The old man narrowed his eyes at that particular revelation and took another puff upon his pipe. "And have you had any results thus far?" he gruffly queried.

The young girl softly chuckled once more before replying. "I was surprised actually to find someone had duly responded to the advert."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And would you believe Habaki-dono that he's a former member of the Gotei 13?"

"Really?" The old man suspiciously murmured.

"Don't look so dubious Habaki-dono" she cheerily added. "His name is Rizon and he's an ex shinigami from one of the 13 court squads. He has apparently retired and is seeking employment to spend his days comfortably by."

The old man knitted his eyebrows in uncertainty. "Has he any experience with stage performance?"

Hisana sweetly smiled at the question and elegantly nodded. "He has been an active member of the Shinigami Kabuki Association for a number of years and is also quite skilled in the general art of drama. I believe he also owns a sunglasses' store in Seireitei and is thusly well endowed in financial allowances." She confidently finished. "I believe I have found us a perfect candidate Habaki-dono."

Habaki's lips furled into an uncertain grimace and he tiredly closed his eyes once more as he scratched his head in deep seated contemplation. Not that he wasn't pleased with Hisana's God saving find, but with that apparently talented man within their troupe that meant that his young and well loved Hisana would no longer be with them… He wasn't sure he was ready to face that quite yet... Hisana meant more to him than he cared to admit. He had after all found her when she was a stubbly and uncertain teenager unsure of the ways of the world.

"Hisana," he softly began after a while, "Do you truly wish to leave us after all the years we have spent together?"

Hisana looked up at him in surprise before meekly lowering her gaze upon her folded hands. "I will always remember all that you have done for me Habaki-dono and believe me when I say I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart, but I cannot go on like this…" Her eyes softened and her lips curled into an uncertain frown, "I need more time to find her…"

The old man carefully scrutinized the young woman's sudden lugubrious countenance before he allowed a small sigh to escape his lips. He wanted nothing more than for Hisana to be happy for he regarded her like the daughter he had never had. He would miss her dearly because her presence was like a shining ray of hope for all those who thought life held absolutely no purpose. However, he would never hold her back and if indeed she thought this the best way to fend for her needs then he would let her go… even if he was a tad bit reluctant about it, even if he were somewhat hurt by it…

"I will truly miss you Hisana…" he softly whispered after an awkward silence had settled upon the room.

The young woman felt an echo of sadness cloud her heart then and the misty upwelling of tears as they moistened her lashes. His words had pierced a rather soft and tender spot upon her heart and she could hold the tumultuous emotions no longer at bay. It was after all always difficult to cut ties with that which we have all been used to for years upon years… _it had always been…_

And before she could help herself she had unexpectedly lunged her slender frame into the fatherly arms of the man before her. "Thank you so much Habaki-dono, thank you for understanding…" she softly whispered through silent streams of tears, "Thank you allowing me this opportunity…"

The old man blinked back his astonishment at the unexpected closeness but eventually relented as he cradled the young woman before him. "Take care of yourself Hisana…" he softly whispered into her hair, "And remember you need to look after yourself too… wherever you wander off to."

The young woman smiled into his shoulders as the tears continued to stream and she softly hiccupped as the memory of their conversation not too long ago ran through her mind. "I won't forget your words… nor will I ever forget you Habaki-dono." she softly murmured, "But Rukia comes before thoughts of husbands I think…"

The old man gave a low sniffle before reluctantly easing the embrace and worriedly regarding the young woman before him.

"When do you leave us?" he sombrely asked as he watched her shyly wipe the tears that had adorned her cheeks.

Hisana smiled a small lugubrious smile before lowering her eyes to her somewhat shaking hands. "I believe the day after tomorrow. I need to ensure that everyone is comfortably arranged with Rizon…"

"Ah yes…" the old man muttered as he gravely tried to erase the evidence of his melancholy. "Rizon… is he a trustworthy fellow?

Hisana laughed through the silent tears still gracing her cheeks and softly nodded. "He's as old as you but still younger looking. He can cross dress quite well so you'll have no worries about finding a girl."

"Is that so?" the old man gruffly replied.

Hisana chuckled as she raised her gaze towards the ceiling, "Yes that's so, I'm afraid…"

* * *

**I changed Isshin's last name cuz I thought that maybe when he entered the real world he adopted the name of Kurosaki. I think it would make sense why no one ever recognised the name of Kurosaki when Ichigo went into Soul Society but then again u just never know… so….**

**Sry for lack of ByaxHisaness today but I assure you there will be some next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Cheers ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_Exactly four months later (yeah the pendulum swung forward here, ^^)_

Time had gently flowed by as the seasons had advanced; weeks had spawned months and the months had eventually dissolved into nothingness. But even if four months in the life of those Soul Society residents seemed rather insignificant it still possessed to power to change so many things. If a second could but initiate sweeping and everlasting change, just imagine for a moment what four entire months could have done…

Kuchiki Byakuya had not yet found solace in the arms of a woman; the issue of finding a wife was perhaps one of the most distant thoughts plaguing his mind. There were other matters that needed severe attention, matters that would never be able to warrant his attention elsewhere..._or so he thought?  
_

Kuchiki Genrei was an old man, a very old man. His age was quite grand and his time on the scale of Soul Society was by now a fleeting thing that would gently flutter and subside within a short space of time. As far as that gentleman was concerned however, his duty had been fulfilled… well to some extent. His grandson had been raised into a fine gentleman and deathgod and he now carried the title of vice captain of the sixth division. The name of the Kuchiki Family however still evaded the young lord's grasp for Byakuya had yet to find a wife. But alas, Genrei was unsure of when that young man would find a woman to suit his noble tastes. Not that Byakuya hadn't tried, he had, Genrei knew he had but it had all just been a wasted effort.

That young vice captain was presently seated before his grandfather, his eyes worriedly narrowed and his lips furled into an uncertain grimace. There was a flicker of hurt pressed deep into those grey eyes but careful scrutiny would have been the only thing that would have yielded any of the discomfiture that noble was presently feeling. He silently shifted his weight upon his sitting mat then as he heard his name.

"Byakuya…" a low, somewhat gruff voice drifted across the room, and Byakuya felt his heart twist deep within his chest. Genrei had indeed grown old.

"Grandfather…" he quietly returned. The old man smilingly opened his eyes upon hearing that well loved voice and he allowed a small grin to grace his lips.

"You are worried Byakuya." The old man muttered. His eyes were intently focused upon those young features and he allowed his gaze to carefully rove over that somewhat tired expression. The younger noble narrowed his brows upon those words and the intense but silent inspection he knew he was presently under. His grandfather had asked that he spend the evening in his company and Byakuya had willingly complied. He would have honoured any request for his grandfather's sake and he would have always performed that duty with a keen heart. Byakuya both deeply respected and honoured his grandfather.

"You are unwell." The young lord simply stated, the torrent of emotions burdening his soul too large to be conveyed in all of the words he could fathom. So he was praying that those three words would express all the confusion he was feeling.

The old man chuckled at his grandson's words and he peacefully closed his eyes. "Your grandfather is perhaps not as young as he once was, yes… that is true…" Genrei sighed. "But he is not yet spent." He quietly added.

Byakuya glanced up in surprise at his grandfather sitting before him and he watched as the old man closed his eyes before peacefully inhaling the soothing scent of the green tea cupped in his mug. Genrei had always been an avid lover of tea.

"Grandfather…" Byakuya softly whispered in muted astonishment.

"Please do not allow trivial thoughts of my declining health to pin you down-"

"But-"

"It is your grandfather's wish Byakuya." Genrei's voice had grown somewhat firmer but he gently smiled then as he saw the look of concern writing its way across his grandson's visage.

"You know," the old man softly began "You should at least indulge yourself while you're here with me Byakuya." He then calmly gestured towards the tea pot. "The green tea is good." He was obviously trying to stir the conversation away from its present course.

Byakuya quietly eyed the old man with the practised air of omniscience before heaving an almost inaudible sigh. "But I do not wish for any-"

"Well then," interjected the old man. He was contentedly beaming at his grandson's expression of blatant surprise at the interruption. "You should try the bellflower teas… They are even more soothing…"

Byakuya tiredly closed his eyes upon the remark. "You are mocking me grandfather." He quietly replied.

Kuchiki Genrei chuckled at the young man's words before sipping a small portion of his tea. "Not at all, I am simply airing a suggestion."

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at this. "What then," he softly asked after he had carefully surveyed the elder noble's countenance, "Makes this bellflower tea so special that it must take precedence over the waning state of your health?"

Genrei smiled at his grandson's question and serenely blew at the mug in his hands. There was a soft silence as the old noble continued to blow at the heated liquid and it was only after perhaps a sound pause did he finally answer. "They are wonderful cures for coughs and colds and they sooth parched throats quite effectively. They are quite good then for an aged man such as myself." Genrei slyly eyed his grandson once more before closing his eyes. "Surely you understand now why I adore them so?"

Byakuya sighed once more and reluctantly nodded his head as he gauged Genrei's pleased expression. "Very well," the young heir muttered, "I will leave the matter at bay...for today… but please grandfather…" there was a masked plea in that voice, "Do not exert yourself more than need be."

"Of course," Genrei softly returned, "An old man like myself can only enjoy tea at this frail age anyway."

An imperceptible smile graced the young noble's lips upon those words before he closed his eyes in thought. "I see…"

"I have ordered some of these beautiful flowers by the way," Genrei unexpectedly began, "And I believe they will be delivered today."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. I wish you to receive them for me Byakuya. The other elders have requested my presence and consequently I will be unable to meet with the delivery."

Byakuya quietly observed his grandfather before curiously narrowing his eyes. It was perhaps a somewhat menial task, something that Byakuya would have preferred to avoid but he would have adhered to any request from his grandfather and he saw no reason for declination. "I will." The young noble firmly responded after a brief moment.

Genrei smiled at this before blowing upon his tea. "Excellent…" he quietly murmured. "I believe they should be here within the next few hours or so."

Byakuya quietly nodded his comprehension and duly stood upon his feet then. "Is there anything else that you would like grandfather?"

Genrei contemplatively regarded his grandson for a moment before calmly sipping his tea once again. "No Byakuya." He quietly muttered, "That is all for today."

**xxxxxxxxx**

_(A few hours later)_

"My Lord, a servant from the House of Miyamoto is here."

Kuchiki Byakuya opened his eyes then and quietly allowed his gaze to trail upon the washi scroll laid out before him. His grip immediately slackened upon the brush that was elegantly held between his willowy digits and he carefully placed it alongside the ink stone. His eyes lingered ever so slightly upon the neat string of kanji that was pressed upon the washi paper and he admired for a moment the gentle sweep of the black inked characters. His indulgence would have to cease presently; the lure of breeding art upon the stark whiteness of the paper would have to desist. He had promised his grandfather to meet the servant and he would carry out that request even if such duties were usually beneath him.

"Tell him I will be there shortly." The young Lord quietly replied as he closed his eyes.

The manservant lowered his head then upon the noble's words and ensuring that his stance of respect was maintained he eased his way over the threshold of the room and slid the shoji door shut with a soft, scraping thud.

When the silence that had pervaded earlier was finally restored and the gentle sweep of the wind and the dancing of wind chimes was the only source of a pleasing disturbance, Byakuya eased himself to his feet. He glanced at the open view leading to the garden and watched as a sweep of ginkgo leaves painted the open air before gently carpeting the meek greenery of the grass. It was a peaceful day.

The young lord silently began to make his way towards the shoji door before carefully sliding it open. The empty hall that greeted him seemed somewhat eerie but he brushed the thought aside as he began to make his way toward the guest room. The summer silence that washed through the manor on this day was perhaps pleasing even if it seemed to present some strange portent. The song of birds and the faint whispers of cicadas were the only sounds gently enough to pierce through the manor walls, and regardless of their faint music; Byakuya revelled in the slight disturbance. He was uncertain though of his interpretation of the nature filled silence but he closed his eyes as he finally approached the paper screen of the destined room.

He paused for a moment as his hand reached towards the catch of the door and he stilled his movements as he uncertainly eyed the warmly painted screen doors. Why hesitance seemed to be gracing his movements he was also unsure but he forfeited the apprehension he surprisingly felt and finally slid the door open.

His eyes immediately fell onto a lone figure seated in proper seiza upon a sitting mat in the middle of the room. The visitor's back was towards him and whoever it was their gaze seemed to be trained upon the open Kuchiki gardens that were neatly on display from the open shoji doors leading to the garden. Neatly standing at the side of the servant was an elegant and intricately painted porcelain vase which harboured the stems of several rich stalks of the vividly violet and much spoken about Chinese Bellflowers.

Byakuya's eyes widened then when the ebony black haired visitor suddenly focused her attention over her shoulders and locked her gaze with his own. He knew that face, he remembered it quite distinctly and he especially remembered the almost ethereal glow that had warmly doused the figure beneath a full moon. Her hair was still sharply cut upon the edges and they gracefully spilled onto her shoulders in full silken sweeps. Her large violet eyes were brilliantly lit with a warm recognition and her pink lips were softly parted in a gesture of a somewhat pleased surprise.

Before Byakuya could recover however he was thrown into another bout of unexpected astonishment as the young woman instantly fell into a bow, her black tresses elegantly fanning around her lowered head upon the tatami floors.

The young noble stared in absolute shock for a little longer upon her seemingly fragile frame before his eyes reverted to their masked smoeky haze and his lips furled into an unreadable line.

"Hisana…" he softly murmured and was duly surprised that he had spoken without even remembering that he had desired to. The young woman slowly raised her head then as her eyes were painted with shy uncertainty and a soft smile graced her lips as she averted her gaze. Byakuya had whispered her name with an almost sensuous quality and she felt her cheeks heat at the tone that had been used.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama…" she softly returned as she now resumed proper seiza. With her eyes still lowered onto her demurely folded hands upon her lap and with a heated blush pleasurably fanning her cheeks, she quietly listened as the young noble slowly began to approach her seated frame.

She could hear the soft whispering of his robes and haori, and she could smell the pleasing scent of sandalwood as he neared. _She remembered that scent well…_

When the whispering had ceased and the room seemed almost a little too small for them both, Hisana uncertainly raised her eyes beneath hooded lashes and was surprised to see the shinigami she had once met neatly sitting upon a mat a decent distance from her.

His colour seemed pale in the early light, with his dark hair deeply contrasting against the complexion of his skin. He looked almost regal sitting before her however and Hisana felt her breath hitch in her throat upon the sight.

"The Bellflowers…" he quietly began. His eyes were closed and his hands were pressed upon his lap, his lips drawn into a mere line. "You are an employee of Miyamoto Isshin." It was spoken like a statement rather than a question.

Hisana's gaze fully flicked up to his face then and she smiled a small smile as her eyes reacquainted themselves with features she had not seen in months and features that had by some unknown means haunted her dreams through months gone by…

"Yes…" she softly murmured. "The stage no longer holds me in her grip."

"Oh?" He had opened his eyes by now and was intently allowing his gaze to sweep her simple features.

"Yes Kuchiki-sama." She paused for a small moment then and lowered her gaze once more. "I left that place months ago."

"I see."

Hisana looked up at him then and with a coy smile she titled her head. "But Kuchiki-sama did not forget…" she softly whispered, "You remembered my name and you remembered my occupation."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed upon that address and he closed his eyes at the memory of their last encounter. How could he have known he would have remembered? He had not even been aware that he had. It had been almost like a reflex upon his lips, her image triggering something that was almost like second nature and he was unsure of how to address the matter. He remained silent for a moment as he was hesitant about an appropriate response and thusly answered her softly stated comment with a quiet, "As have you."

He silently observed the faint blush that tinged her cheeks once more and an indiscernible smile graced his own lips upon her reaction.

"I-yes…" she mumbled in a small voice, "You once saved my life from certain death and once speared me the assault of coarse sand upon my feet. How can one ever disregard the memory of such noble acts?"

Byakuya closed his eyes for a minute before focusing his gaze upon the vase of Bellflowers neatly sitting at her side. "You are too kind Hisana." He softly murmured.

Hisana carefully regarded his countenance from beneath her lashes and smiled then as she realized he was looking at the flowers. "I believe they are for a Genrei-sama." She politely explained.

Byakuya eyed her then before quietly replying. "Kuchiki Genrei-sama is my grandfather and I was asked to receive the delivery as he was unable to be here at present."

"I see…I hope they will be to his liking then Kuchiki-sama." She meekly added as an afterthought.

Byakuya's gaze was still intently trained upon her and he quietly murmured after a while, "They are regal flowers, those violet blossoms and they are as beautiful-" the young noble thoughtfully paused upon his words and he closed his eyes at his halt, "They are as beautiful as their reputation proclaims." he softly finished with lowered eyes.

Hisana raised her hand to stifle a small bell like chuckle and she warmly regarded the young noble.

"You are most generous, kind one, to compliment the flowers."

"You bestow me with such gracious qualities," Byakuya replied as he observed her laughing frame. _Was he perhaps deserving of such regard… he silently wondered? _"You needn't go that far."

Hisana shook her head and humbly mumbled, "Please accept my meek words, I have never been able to repay as you deserved."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows in surprise and lowered his eyes in thought as her words resounded in his head. "You really are too kind." Byakuya softly stated again after a momentary pause.

It was then that the sudden sliding of the shoji door broke their polite conversation. Hisana looked up beyond the threshold and spied the bowed frame of a Kuchiki servant as he addressed his lord. At the end of the address the young Lord nodded his comprehension of the situation before slowly rising to his feet. He allowed his gaze to linger upon the still seated frame of the young woman and he closed his eyes as he turned his back and began to retreat from the room.

"Forgive me," he softly murmured as he reached the door. He stilled his movements then and gave Hisana a side wards glance from over his shoulders as he addressed her, "My captain requests my presence for an emergency has arisen." There was another pause as he focused his attention forward once more. "Perhaps we may meet again Hisana …" he softly murmured. "I think it inevitable."

Hisana's eyes shot up in astonishment at his parting words and slowly nodded her lowered head as the young noble finally left the room. "It seems our meetings are indeed inevitable things…" she softly whispered.

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Ah Hisana-san!" cried a rather energetic and loud voice. "You've returned!"

Miyamoto Isshin raised himself from before his desk and turned around as he broadly grinned at the meek woman standing before him.  
"Yes Isshin-san." She softly replied as she lowered herself before her employer.

The older man quirked an eyebrow then as he quietly observed her lowered frame, "Were our flowers to their liking?" he asked.

Hisana raised herself then and pleasantly smiled at the man. "I believe they are satisfied, yes."

"Good, the Kuchikis have always been fair customers." He cheerfully murmured.

"Um, Isshin-san?" Hisana suddenly asked as she unconsciously fidgeted with her fingers.

Isshin quirked another brow then as the fragile woman suddenly lowered her gaze and pressed her hands upon her chest. Her voice sounded somewhat hesitant and there was a certain amount of uncertainty painted within the depths of her eyes. "Forgive me for enquiring but… Kuchiki Byakuya, no these Kuchikis, who exactly are they?"

Whilst there Hisana had observed the ceremony with which the servants had served their master and she had been albeit a little surprised by the stiffness of it all.

Isshin smiled at the young woman then and heaved a small sigh as he once again lowered himself before his desk. "Ah…" he muttered as he took up a brush between his fingers. He cast an over the shoulder glance at Hisana before once again returning his focus to his paperwork.

"I never did mention to you their standing did I?" He smiled a little then and gave a small chuckle. "They're nobles Hisana and Kuchiki Byakuya, hmm, well now… did you meet him?"

A small blush tainted the young woman's cheek as she lowered her gaze to her feet. "Yes…"

"Were you afraid of him?"

Hisana raised her eyebrows in surprise then, "No Isshin-san, he was… he was a gentleman I believe."

Isshin stroked his chin in thought upon that revelation and turned around in his seat to once more regard his employee. "Is that so?"

Hisana smiled in innocent confusion, "Wasn't he supposed to be?" she softly asked.

"Well yes, I believe Byakuya would be a gentleman, he was raised to after all."

"He was very kind to me…" Hisana softly whispered as she recalled the previous times they had met. Isshin quietly observed the change in her expression as she spoke and a small smirk graced his lips,

"Ah Hisana-san, rare indeed are the employees that I send over to the Kuchiki Manor that return with such a thing to say about Kuchiki Byakuya."

Hisana raised her eyebrows in surprise before tilting her head in contemplation. "Why wouldn't they say such things?" she curiously asked.

Isshin grinned at those words and replied, "Perhaps they misinterpret him…" he mused.

There was a short pause before Hisana shyly mumbled, "I think him a very kind soul."

The older man's features relaxed for a moment as he observed the young woman's heated cheeks. "I suppose he is," Isshin thoughtfully mumbled. "As vice captain of the sixth division and holder of some other promising titles I would assume him to at least possess noble qualities."

Hisana looked up at Isshin then and a small frown graced her pink lips as she carefully thought over the words he had spoken. Isshin had never quite explained to her to her the entire hierarchical system of Seireitei so she was somewhat unaware of exactly who stood where in so far as rank went. And she still knew next to nothing about these mysterious Kuchikis; they were nobles yes but Isshin had basically evaded her questions.

"Isshin-san," she quite suddenly murmured "When you sent me to that address you never indicated to me the full names of the recipients." She confusedly mumbled. "You only gave me an address and the name of Genrei to go by… why?"

Isshin gave a small chuckle and quietly turned around in his seat to once more focus his attention upon his paper work. He knew that Hisana was quite ignorant of the standings of the Kuchiki nobles in Soul Society and he was positive that if she _**had**_ been aware of Byakuya's real position in the scheme of things she would have avoided the young man at all costs. And yes, he had purposefully excluded the surnames of those nobles and he had given Hisana just Genrei's name to go by. That was probably better. Hisana was too modest for her own good.

"Sometimes," he quietly murmured, "That is better."


	7. Chapter 7

(_One Week Later)_

"What about those? I think those seem more suitable ma'am."

The old woman gave a short snort at that address and defiantly folded her arms against her chest. She carefully eyed Hisana for a short while and finally heaved a tired sigh as she shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"But you'll have to pay more for them." The old woman slyly replied in her raspy voice. "They're worth more than the ones you're holding girl and I ain't gonna go easy on you with the price."

Hisana politely smiled at the old woman's words and nodded her head in agreement. "Very well, I accept your terms."

She had been sent out by Isshin that Friday morning to purchase some rice and vegetables. Their supplies had been near exhaustion at the Bellflower Manor and thus restocking had been their only option. Hisana had subserviently accepted her duty and had made her way towards the main shopping district whereby she was surprised to see the market quite busy. The ominous rain clouds that lingered in the sky hadn't seemed to deter the Friday morning shoppers and even though she had hoped for a quiet morning she had been somewhat unfortunate to be caught up in the bustle.

"But won't you give me at least a 10% discount?" Hisana tried again. The woman was just about to open her mouth to shoot a biting argument when Hisana smoothly intercepted her, "I'll still be paying more for them see, so I haven't broken the terms."

The old woman narrowed her eyes and gave another short and angry huff. She eyed Hisana a little coldly and finally fell into incoherent grumbling as she roughly stuffed the vegetables into a bag.

"Here you go." She gruffly mumbled as she shoved the parcel into Hisana's hands. "And next time I'm charging you one price, no discounts."

Hisana chuckled at the woman's apparent offence and politely thanked her as she made her way further down the busy street. Some of those vendors really were quite colourful both in their arguments and their choice of clothes, but she supposed that was what gave them their charm.

Well at least the entire thing had gone well and she had come out with a better price than anticipated even though the old woman had been a tad bit reluctant about it. Hisana couldn't help chuckling once more as she thought about the short old woman and she easily fell into a pleasant trot as she contentedly began to make her way further down the animated and noisy street. Crowds of people were still restlessly milling in and about and even though the threatening thunders that were piercing the heavens were mighty feisty that morning no one seemed to be bothered in the least. Hisana hadn't brought an umbrella with her and she most certainly bore no desire to be trapped in the torrential downpour.

The blackened clouds however were swiftly rolling in upon the Seireitei and the slight gusts that had picked up were quite chilly as they whipped against her kimono and haori. The rains seemed imminent and Hisana was convinced they would be in for a tempestuous day. She clutched a little more tightly at her haori then and began to pick up her pace on the street. If she were retained by the rains she would be stranded in town until the showers had subsided and she had been sincerely hoping to return to the Bellfower Manor in order to prepare for her search in Rukongai that upcoming weekend. She could not allow her endeavours to be delayed.

Another ominous rumble rolled along the darkened sky and Hisana glanced up to the heavens to see a lone flash of lightening in the distance.

"Oh dear…" she worriedly mumbled as she grasped her parcels closer against her chest. "Please don't let it come just yet…"

* * *

Shrouded not too far in the distance were a band of death gods who had also been lingering within the shopping district that morning. They had been assigned for patrol duty by their commanding officer who as destiny would have it had also arrived just at that moment to receive their report.

"Vice captain Kuchiki!" their voices echoed as the men fell into low bows before their superior. The young noble closed his eyes in acknowledgement and nodded his head as his subordinates rose from their stances of respect.

"Any news?" he impassively enquired.

"No sir," one of the younger death gods dutifully replied, "Fortunately it has been an incident free morning thus far."

"And the prisoners that were detained yesterday, was there time enough to escort them to the second division from the holding cell?"

"Yes," another death god immediately responded, "We ensured that duty was carried out before engaging in our patrols sir!"

Byakuya nodded his head once more and turned his back then as he raised his eyes towards the heavens. "It seems a storm holds fast upon the horizon." He quietly murmured as he watched the heavily pregnant rain clouds.

"They have forecast a minor storm for today." Another officer instantly replied, "It seems it will open upon us at any moment."

"I see." The young noble noncommittally murmured. "Well perhaps it would be prudent if you seek shelter soon."

"Of course sir."

It was then that Byakuya's eyes fell upon the passing figure of a young woman warmly wrapped in a pale lilac haori. Her head was lowered as she braced against the winds and there was a meek parcel firmly clutched within her hands as her hair elegantly fell into her riveting violet eyes…

Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes narrowed upon the sight and he unconsciously gripped the umbrella that he presently held in his hands as he observed her passing frame beneath hooded lashes.

"Vice captain Kuchiki…?" one of the men uncertainly queried as he observed the sudden stiffening of his superior's shoulders. Byakuya shot the man a frigid passing glance from over his shoulder and quietly stated, "Resume your patrol, there's something that I need to attend to."

The men quickly responded with a resounding "Hai!" and watched with well masked curiosity as their vice captain's figure swiftly vanished in a sudden blur leaving behind a swirling film of dust, sand and the sound of billowing robes in his wake.

When the men were sure he was gone they uncertainly exchanged glances at each other before one of them raised his hand to awkwardly scratch his head. "Umm…Perhaps it is gauche of me for assuming this…but was the vice captain just looking at a woman?" he quietly mumbled.

The men exchanged glances once again before they blinked in confusion and crossed their arms in silent contemplation.

"So it would seem." one finally murmured as a small uncertain smile lengthened his lips. "And rather lovely she was too…"

* * *

Hisana looked up in despair as she felt the sudden piercing bite of a lone rain drop upon the top of her exposed hand. She stilled in her tracks then and stretched out her open palm as the cold drops began to rain in more heavily. It wasn't long after that the heavens were smoothly ripped asunder and the rains were finally washing the land in thick white sheets. The showers relentlessly poured in around the young woman, quite effectively plastering her hair and haori onto her slender frame as she fought to escape the stinging sensation of the rain drops. A small gasp immediately escaped her lips at the unexpected coldness seeping into her skin from the wetness and she quickly shielded her head as she began to flee the onslaught. She unconsciously felt her feet directing her to seek shelter beneath one of the meagre roadside tea houses that littered the streets but that in itself had been quite a challenge. She wasn't the only one seeking shelter from the sudden deluge that had broken the rim of the ominous rain clouds for as soon as the rain had began its assault the entire street had broken out into a maddened frenzy. Robes and clothes were fluttering behind their owners as people sought to seek shelter from the nearest available spot. Heightened voices loudly fanned throughout the streets and persons grabbed their friends and companions to escape the tempest of heavy raindrops. Hisana had to fight her way through shoulders and elbows as she struggled to escape the downpour but it really wasn't any help because she was greatly hindered by the intense pushing and shoving that came her way. Not to mention the fact that she was already dripping like a drowned puppy. Maybe her escape had been in vain?

She was quite surprised then when someone quite suddenly gripped her slender wrist. Before she could air her bewilderment however a confused gasp of alarm escaped her lips and her mind sped into overdrive. The protests that were hot on her tongue were instantly disintegrated as she felt another hand snaking its way beneath her knees. Just as she was about to cry out in alarm she felt her face pressed deep against the warmth of a chest as her hands automatically circled around a neck. The noise of pelting rain and rushing wind quite unexpectedly filled her ears then as a sudden dizziness over took her already terribly confused mind. Ah but the familiar scent that was pleasurably coursing through her senses had by some magical means already began to sooth her perplexity. She inhaled the heady fragrance from the robes and tightened her grip on her 'mysterious' captor as he whisked her away to some unknown place.

_Their meetings really were inevitable things…_

It wasn't after about five minutes that all the rushing noises and swirling motions were quite abruptly halted. Hisana felt her mind recoiling with the sudden stop and she desperately clung onto the body that so closely held her. She felt her feet then pressed onto the wooden floors and she wobbled for a moment as she sought to attain her equilibrium. Her fingers were still entwined onto the front of the man's robes and her head was lowered as she closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"Are you alright?" a concerned voice softly whispered from above her. Hisana instantaneously flicked her eyes up to survey the expressionless visage of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Kuchiki-sama…" she reverently whispered. His hands were pressed against her shoulders to prevent her from falling and his smokey eyes were clouded with a strange swirling mist. He tenderly brushed aside a strand of her soaking hair from her eyes and quietly regarded her as she unwittingly gazed up at him with widened eyes. His hair was also matted against his forehead with fine crystal like beads of water innocently trickling their way down his cheeks. His robes were somewhat cold beneath her fingers and it was only then that she realised that he too was soaking wet.

"You're drenched." She mumbled as she began to unconsciously run her fingers down the front of his kosode. She could feel the heat of his skin pressing through the material as she mindlessly allowed her fingers to bury into the damp folds of his garments. It was not fair that he should have gone through all that to bring her to shelter; he had only risked himself in the process; he was soaking.

"Why…?" she whispered as her fingers instinctively tightened onto his sodden robes. "Why did you do this?"

There was no answer as the tacit death god intently surveyed her so she knitted her brows in confusion and lowered her head unsure of where to look again. "You-you were soaked because of me…"

There was a soft silence lingering between them after those words were spoken and before the young woman could venture another question, she was surprised to find her head gently tilted upwards by the delicate pressure of a cool index beneath her chin.

"You're not exactly dry either." The young deathgod wryly murmured as he allowed his eyes to fully appraise her features.

They both stared at each other for an alluring minute before Hisana swiftly averted her gaze and broke their awkward embrace with flaming cheeks. She turned her back then as she created a safe distance between them, her eyes quickly digesting her surroundings as she finally registered where he had brought her. She could smell the faint scent of burning incense and she could spy the vivid red of the torii gates outside through the white sheets of the still falling rain. The open air temple was empty despite the pouring rains and as far as Hisana could ascertain only Byakuya and herself were presently within the building. She paused just before the sheltered entrance, her hands wrapped around her slender frame as that thought ran through her mind.

"Why have you brought us here?" she softly asked as she lowered her gaze. Byakuya had not moved and was still emotionlessly eyeing her turned back. His gaze unconsciously travelled over her slender frame which was indecently outlined by her clinging robes before he closed his eyes and his folded his arms within his sleeves. "To escape the deluge." He quietly supplied.

Hisana turned around and silently regarded him with blinking eyes. He seemed to have the peculiar knack for explaining rather unorthodox situations with the most logical answers. Of course he would have brought them here to escape the storm… why else would he have done such a thing…

An uncertain smile began to play upon her lips then and she unconsciously began to fidget with her fingers. "You needn't have gone through all that trouble Kuchiki-sama…" she softly whispered through the now distant sound of the drumming rain drops. "You're all sodden because of me and I-" But before she could have finished her sentence she felt a sudden tug upon the obi of her kimono. Hisana gasped when she perceived the young noble standing directly in front of her, his arms intimately wrapped around her as he neatly began to undo her sash. She had not even realised he had moved and it had taken her almost 5 seconds to realise that he was before her at all!

"Wh-what are you doing?" she breathlessly exclaimed when she felt the material of her kimono beginning to slip away from her shoulders. His hands were no help at all because he was smoothly guiding the robes from upon her as his fingers distractingly traced along the length of her outline. She helplessly clutched but to no avail as the silken robes gracefully pooled around her feet in elegant folds. She blushingly gaped up at the deadpan noble then her hands helplessly gripping the pale, very thin, pink nagajuban that she now only wore.

"You'll catch cold." He expressionlessly stated as he finally stepped away and began to undo the knot of the obi upon his black hakama. Hisana's eyes widened upon his course of action and she heatedly spun around as he began to shrug the kosode from upon his shoulders.

"Why do you withdraw your gaze?" he emotionlessly queried.

Hisana helplessly gulped as she pressed her fingers against her chest. "Y-you're disrobing." She nervously stated. "I cannot allow my gaze to linger… that is most disrespectful Kuchiki-sama…"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow before allowing a small, thoughtful 'hmm…' to escape his lips. "But I am not without attire." He pointedly murmured as he watched her trembling back. He found it rather odd that she should react this way.

"But you are a man and I am a woman… this-this is most uncalled for sir…"

"Oh?"

She did not respond then and Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her sudden silence. He took one step towards her and gently placed a hand upon her shoulder before carefully turning her around and guiding her frame forwards and towards him. Hisana's eyes were still tightly shut and Byakuya heaved a small sigh as he cupped her chin between his index and thumb and tilted her face up to his own. There was a violent shade of crimson fanning her cheeks and the noble quietly admired her in all her nervous splendour. She was indeed an intriguing woman.

"A scrupulous woman you most certainly are…" he softly commented as she quivered in his arms. "But please, do not harbour any fear, gentle one."

"But still…" she doubtfully whispered with tightly closed eyes, "We…we may be seen and our intentions will be misinterpreted..." Byakuya observed the gentle sweep of her thick lashes against her cheeks and mindlessly wondered for a moment why she seemed so vulnerable.

"Are you afraid… Hisana?" he gently asked after a few seconds, his thumb tenderly stroking her chin. He could feel her small body still nervously trembling in his arms and his features relaxed as she tentatively shook her head.

"N-no…" she hesitantly whispered.

"Then trust me." He evenly returned, "I assure you I am with attire." Hisana nervously gripped his hand that was upon her shoulder and unconsciously frowned. "A-are you teasing me…?" she softly asked in uncertainty.

"No."

"Then, then why-why did you undress us in the first place…?" she apprehensively whispered. God so help her she had never been in her under kimono before a man and her heart was palpitating from the searing closeness and heat between them. It was almost electric. She had never imagined that she would find herself in such an embarrassing situation.

Byakuya eyed her closed eyes and her trembling lips and heaved an inaudible sigh. "Would you rather be host to a nasty cold tomorrow when we could have avoided it today?"

The young girl felt her eyelids uncertainly flutter open upon those words as she shyly observed the handsome death god before her. He had not been lying; he was dressed in a white nagajuban.

"I…-no." she uncertainly murmured in a small voice as her tenor faltered.

Byakuya watched her unsure eyes as they gazed into his own and he reassuringly tightened his grip upon her shoulder. "I would never dishonour you Hisana." He whispered after a few seconds. "Please trust me."

Her eyes widened at his words and a soft gasped escaped her lips as she quite suddenly gripped his wrist. "Kuchiki-sama…"

"Trust me Hisana."

"I-I'm so sorry…" she feebly mumbled as she finally allowed her fingers to fall away.

"Why do you apologise?"

"K-Kuchiki-sama only bore virtuous intentions… forgive my doubt, I should have known better."

He kindly observed her then with her lowered eyes before turning his back as he began to move towards the shrine area that was still brightly burning within the temple. "You should warm yourself." He quietly suggested as he took seiza before the well lit incense. "Our robes will dry by the time the rains recede."

Hisana watched him almost dumbfounded for a moment before her brain was fully able to process what words had escaped his lips.

"Y-Yes Kuchiki-sama." She hesitantly made her way towards him where she fell into a seated position beside his larger frame. She could feel the lingering heat from his body and she could smell the faint scent of sandalwood from his clothes. It was an awkward situation and Hisana uncomfortably shifted her weight as she sought to eliminate the thought that she was barely without attire before a man. His nearness was by no means unpleasant however… It was…surprisingly- intoxicating…

"Are you cold?" Hisana perked up her head at the voice and shyly smiled at the man beside her. "I-I am well Kuchiki-sama, tis' very kind of you to enquire."

"Not at all… the winds are high and the temperature has decreased quite significantly."

Hisana blinked in confusion at his unexpected bluntness, "Well… yes, but it is warm… here…"

It was then that she felt the unexpected softness of a silken scarf around her shoulders and she glanced in surprise at her companion.

"It should ease your discomfiture at our situation." Byakuya quietly murmured as he looked down at her. "Our intentions cannot be misinterpreted now."

"Oh… you-you are too considerate." Hisana smilingly whispered as she hugged the scarf around her slender frame. "Thank you."

The rains continued to pound against the ceiling and the roar of thunder had by no means subsided. Both individuals were however swathed in their own thoughts and despite the fact that their earlier discomfort had made the situation somewhat awkward they had both now settled down into a peaceful silence, their present situation no longer at the forefront of their unease.

"The rains seem to be endless." Hisana absently whispered after a lengthy silence had engulfed them. "I wonder when it will desist."

"Are you worried?" The young noble's eyes were trained upon the flickering flames and his hands were neatly pressed onto his lap.

"Not particularly…"she dreamily murmured. Hisana looked up at him for a moment and a small smile graced her lips as she observed his relaxed frame before the flickering lights. He seemed at peace and strangely enough she could also feel his calming riatsu shrouding her as well. She felt wonderfully at ease in his company; something she had not expected at all from their place in the scheme of things and it was a… strange but surprisingly beautiful feeling. The young woman softly chuckled at the thought and mindlessly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "This isn't too bad once you think about it..." She softly whispered as she lowered her gaze upon her hands. "It could have been much worse, right?"

"Perhaps."

"You were kind enough to bring me here and thoughtful enough to consider the hazard of a cold… you could have ignored me…" she had softened her voice at the last part.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Why would I have ignored you? You seemed to be in difficulty."

"Well yes… that unfortunately seems to be my speciality."

Byakuya smiled a small smile at her wistful words before closing his eyes and folding his arms against his chest. "Well then…" he quietly murmured albeit rather impassively "I will do my best to assist you when you are faced with such situations."

Hisana looked up at him with widened eyes and felt a small chuckle beginning to bubble within her throat. Everything was just so surreal. She was sitting in a temple with a noble whilst the rains mercilessly poured in around them and god so help her they were both in their undergarments. Not your everyday conventional experience with a death god, especially when he was so kind as to offer his assistance.

Byakuya quirked an eyebrow at her soft chuckle and was now focusing his gaze upon her. "Am I amusing you?" He quietly asked with a small frown.

Hisana giggled at his question and shook her head. "No kind one. I was only thinking…"

"Oh?"

"Mmm. This is all actually quite pleasant. How often do we find ourselves in a situation with another who is genuinely willing to offer us their help?" Hisana amiably smiled at him and drew the scarf closer around her. "You are too—you are too sweet…" She softly whispered as she blushingly turned her gaze away from him.

Byakuya incredulously eyed her for a moment before closing his eyes and peacefully inhaling a small breath. He would have chuckled, but… he would rather hold the essence of her compliment in all it's glory. Stoic, harsh, stubborn and even cold had been some adjectives often used to describe him, but sweet? He had never been called sweet in his entire life. Conceding to her though that he found _her_ alluring and distracting and pleasant would perhaps be going a little too far, so he remained silent. He enjoyed speaking to her and he enjoyed being in her company; a secret he would desperately cling to in his heart. He was reminded of their first walk beneath the full moon and he could remember the intoxication that had flowed through his veins that night. This frail woman… this elegant woman… she was captivating, so frighteningly captivating. Was he being selfish by saying that he liked having her all too himself? Perhaps… nobles did not think such rash thoughts and he should not allow such sudden feelings to move ahead of him. She was undemanding and she was simple… she was… she was someone he would willingly allow himself to meet again… and again… and again… and…again…

He wanted to meet her again… he was sure of it and no one need be privy to such an emotion. Surely as an individual he was entitled to think such things…to want such indulgent things…

They both remained in that companionable silence for the remainder of the storm and it wasn't long after Hisana had found herself dreamily falling into the soothing embrace of sleep. The last thing she remembered however was a pleasurable warmth heating her entire body and the all too intoxicating scent of sandalwood as it monopolised her senses…

_Surely she was dreaming…_

**xxxxxxxxx**

"Kuchiki-sama…" the soft sounding name escaped her lips and she gave a soft moan as she snuggled ever more warmly into the fabrics that were shrouded around her slender frame.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama…" she softly whispered again as she hugged a snowy sheet in her arms. The warmth that was enveloping her body was quite alluring and even if she were unconscious of the words escaping her lips she found even more comfort from calling that beautiful name…

The sweetly piercing "ting" that flowed through her ears at that moment however swiftly worked to shake her from her deep reverie as her eyes immediately flickered open when she shot into a sitting position upon her futon. She bemusedly ran her eyes around the familiar room and a disappointing current began to ensnare her body. Where was he? Why was it already night? Weren't they supposed to be in a temple? _Had she really been dreaming all this time?_

Impossible! Her mind protested. That embrace could have never been a dream… it was all too real… all too beautiful…

She was back in her room and it was almost mid night. Surely her entire encounter hadn't been a figment of her imagination? Hadn't Isshin sent her out this morning, hadn't she been caught in the rain storm, hadn't she been whisked away in the arms of a death god…

So why was she in her room?

Her eyes suddenly fell upon an innocuous umbrella lying at her side with a small note elegantly written next to it. Hisana blinked for a moment in confusion and uncertainly reached over for the note. She twirled the mysterious paper in her finger as she examined it and slowly she began to unfurl it. Her eyes widened at what she saw however and a small blush fanned her cheeks when realisation dawned.

_Umbrellas are always good things to have._

_They spear us embarrassment from soaking rains _

_And they shelter us from all the storms of life._

_Was I perhaps your umbrella today…?_

_My gift to you Hisana, cherish it well._

_Kuchiki Byakuya._

_Ps. Perhaps you may wish to use your umbrella upon a cool evening this week…a walk at that time is most… therapeutic..._

Hisana's cheeks flushed an even more intense crimson and a small "oh" escaped her lips. So she hadn't been a dreaming after all. _**He**_ had happened and he had held her in his arms and he… he had been there with her…

If it had been a dream she surely wouldn't have wanted to awaken. But what was she thinking? But oh dear how could she not.

And as such she succumbed to the guilty pleasure swarming her heart and soul; she had never indulged in something so sweet before…

_Byakuya…_

**xxxxxxxxx**

(_Some days later)_

"Hisana… are you alright?" Isshin wearily eyed his employee with unmasked concern as she hastily tried to brush aside the confusion that was presently painting her features.

"Y-yes Isshin-san." She quickly replied as she pulled her haori closer over her frame. She turned around then to face him and with a smiling greeting she lowered herself before her superior.

"You came back late this weekend. Was Rukongai difficult to traverse?"

Hisana flicked up her gaze at the elder man and slowly averted her eyes when she saw that he was intently observing.

"No." she softly whispered as she turned her back then. "It was as Rukongai usually is."

"Ah..." Isshin thoughtfully lowered his eyes then and gave a small sigh. As much as he wished to sympathise with the young woman he knew she would not accept his pity. But he admired that determination that motivated her forward and with an encouraging note he kindly returned,

"I am sorry Hisana that you were unable to uncover anything this time but I assure you, your sister is out there. You will find her. I can feel it."

A lugubrious smile lengthened her lips at his words and she gave a small chuckle as she thought over the complexity of the entire situation. Yes she would find her sister… she must find her… regardless of the distractions that came her way. Life would always throw obstacles that needed to be overcome and her sister was so very important. She was the wrong that Hisana needed to right, the light that Hisana needed to brighten her darkness and the comfort that her life yearned for. She needed to find Rukia.

"Isshin-san…?" she suddenly murmured as she turned around to face the man once more.

"Yes my dear?"

"H-have you ever… have you ever been…" she sighed at her faltering question and lowered her gaze as she sought to phrase the query in her mind.

"Go on Hisana, I'm listening." Isshin kindly murmured.

Hisana smiled at him and tried one more time. "Have there ever been moments in your life when you feel as though you've found something that feels so comforting and yet… yet you're guilty about the fact that you derive pleasure from associating with it?"

Isshin quirked an eyebrow at her question but scratched his head in thought. "I'm not sure" he slowly murmured, "But I would like to believe that if you derive pleasure from engaging in something then by all means you should indulge yourself."

"But-"

"It doesn't mean you have to senselessly allow that pleasure to drunken you of course." Hisana's eyes widened at his words. "There's a limit to the pleasure that we must enjoy. But pleasure of course is by no means something we should prohibit." Isshin smiled at his employee and gave a good hearted laugh. "Search for your sister Hisana but please do not forget to live as well. I assure you your sister will live and so must you. There is honour in the fact that you are putting aside your personal time to find her. You feel guilt because of your abandonment. That is natural. But you are seeking to mend that break in your life and that is honourable. You were but a child when you succumbed to those uncertain emotions and hence you have prohibited pleasure in your life, am I right? But I believe that finding something from which you can derive pleasure is good. Please by all means do not harbour any misgivings about it."

"But do I deserve it?" Hisana helplessly whispered. "My sister… my sister could be anywhere out there and I-"

"You will find her." Isshin firmly returned. "Have faith."

Hisana looked up at the man and blinked for a moment as his words tumbled over in her mind. Have faith he had said. Live he had said. You will find Rukia… God so help her.

Hisana lowered her gaze then and with an uncertain smile she nodded her head as if to convince herself. "I will find her won't I? I have to find her…"

"Of course." Isshin softly agreed.

And she closed her eyes as her confusing thoughts swirled about in her mind.

What was she to do?

* * *

**A/N: In this story I assumed that Isshin knows of Hisana's quest to find her sister. I think it would be probable but that is of course if they had actually known each other in the actual pre Bleach storyline. I know this was a pretty long chappie and yesh it was equally long to write! but at least it's here now and I do sincerely hope it was to your liking. I really enjoyed writing the little moment between Byakuya and Hisana… and I kinda thought it was cute… for some reason I like to associate rain with them, but rain in a good way, you know like snuggling and sharing a cozy moment kinda rain thing…the rain is pouring where I am presently so...maybe that inspired it...  
**

**Oh and if you are perhaps reading the Bleach manga then you'd see some really exciting stuff going on with Gin and Aizen. Ichigo and Isshin I hope will make an appearance soon… it's all so exciting ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Days at the Bellflower Manor peacefully wore on without much activity to stir its residents into a hurried frenzy. The days were calm, the mornings were pristine and the evenings gently alluring with the soothing melody of the droning cicadas to fuel many into an idyllic state of repose.

Isshin had been quite pleased with the general calm that seemed to be spreading its infectious tendrils throughout the manor and thusly he would allow himself the meek indulgence of some mint tea brewed by his dear Hisana upon cool evenings. There were however, some evenings that she would politely excuse herself from his company and Isshin would knowingly smile as he nodded his head in understanding. He had been quite surprised though when she had initially approached him with the simple request.

"May I be excused this evening Isshin-san…" her voice had sounded small, almost shy.

"Certainly Hisana, but might I enquire as to why you wish to do so?"

A small smile had tinted her lips as she abashedly bowed her head, "The evening is pleasant and most becoming for a walk and… I-I was once told that it is a therapeutic experience…" she had reddened at the last part and Isshin could only laugh at her naivety.

He knew, he knew though that Hisana would have been too shy to say, but he was sure, absolutely sure that that humble woman was spending her peaceful afternoons in the company of one, Kuchiki Byakuya. He had spied them once in the public gardens of Seireitei and he had found a pleased smile gracing his lips at the sight. He had never seen Byakuya look so… well simply put he had never seen Byakuya look quite like that at all. How very intriguing…

The decadent girls that had accompanied the young noble upon his grandfather's request had never been able to paint such an expression on his face. Surely there was something special there…

Well, he had thought it all quite splendid really and he hadn't wasted a moment in sharing his observation with Ukitake and Shunsui.

"B-Byakuya is courting your Hisana?" Ukitake had surprisingly asked as he stifled a cough owing to his sudden excitement.

"No, no, no, not courting my good man, he's been spending his evenings _walking _with her." Isshin heartily supplied as he patted the white haired captain on his back. "The courting hasn't started yet, I think."

Shunsui had closed his eyes in silent contemplation before thoughtfully stroking his chin for a moment, "Hmm…" he quietly murmured "so, Byakuya-kun has found a woman he deems appealing then?"

Isshin grinned at that and slurped a generous quantity of sake. "Well, it's not the most prevalent sight now is it, Byakuya escorting a woman but… she seems to have caught his interest. Why else would he have indulged himself in such a thing?"

"I believe you're right Isshin" Ukitake murmured as he sipped his tea. "He did seem quite taken when we first met her."

"Well now, is she perhaps a graceful and altruistic woman?" Shunsui suddenly asked. He had tilted his hat with his index and was intently eyeing Isshin.

"Hisana is a very simple girl," Isshin returned, "She is, I believe unlike the usual women Byakuya has known and has thusly drawn his attention." He stopped for a moment then as he gulped another mouthful of sake. "And yes," he added "Grace and altruism do I believe cling to her most elegantly."

"And what has she done to exhibit such a qualities?"

"You have seen her once upon the stage Shunsui." Ukitake reminded his friend, "She is without a doubt a most refined young woman."

"And with regards to altruism," Isshin began "Would you believe that she willingly sacrifices personal time to engage in regular visits to Rukongai? I believe she visits the children there…" Isshin would not of course say anything further about that. He had promised the young woman that he would keep his word…

"Is that so?" Ukitake exclaimed in wonder, "That is most generous of her."

"Hmm…" Shunsui casually downed another swig of sake before wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "She's quite a solicitous lady."

"Yes, well if Byakuya can make time to pursue such an ordinary girl then she must be rather special to him, don't you agree?" Isshin queried.

"Indeed!" Ukitake rejoined, "Byakuya might have actually found a girl who pleases him."

"Yes, well lets hops she's also pleased by his attentions." Shunsui slyly added.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ukitake bemusedly asked his friend.

Shunsui shrugged then before downing another mouthful, "Just saying my friend…"

"Well," Isshin finally murmured, "Whatever the case, I think it quite splendid that they can both find companionship together."

"Yes and they both seem quite comfortable in the other's presence." Ukitake thoughtfully murmured, "How long have they been doing this though?"

"The routine began roughly three weeks ago."

"Ahhh," Shunsui murmured as he allowed a smile to tug at his lips, "Well we can only hope for the best then…"

Both Ukitake and Isshin nodded their heads before all three gentlemen finally raised their glasses in the air. "Cheers to Byakuya" they heartily toasted and drank a decent drink in honour of the noble and his meek, lady friend.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_(four weeks later)_

"Is it mandatory that I attend this occasion with you Isshin-san?" Hisana incredulously queried. She softly eyed the shinigami before her and gave a small chuckle when he furiously nodded his head in the positive.

"Naturally!" he firmly asserted. "My squad is holding this year's fireworks festival and as their captain I demand that you come!"

Hisana laughed at his somewhat comedic demands and covered her lips as she attempted to suppress her bell like laughter. "But I am no death god." She humbly returned, "I am but a mere servant-"

"And you are my servant Hisana." Isshin kindly rejoined. "I will have none of this modest behaviour. You are a young girl and you should be allowed to attend such occasions."

Hisana looked up at him surprise as she smilingly shook her head. "Regardless of the fact that I am a young woman that by no means allows me the right to engage in such frivolous activities; I don't think-" Isshin sighed at her sudden lengthy protest and raised his hand to cease her unending explanation.

"Byakuya will be there." was all he simply stated.

Hisana felt her cheeks instantaneously heat at the name and she swiftly lowered her head to conceal the intense blush that she knew was fanning her cheeks. "Th-that has absolutely nothing to do with this…" she whispered in a small voice.

"Oh?" the older man slyly interjected, "And who, I wonder, often spends her evenings with that young gentleman?"

"I-well…" she was blushingly fidgeting with her fingers.

"And furthermore, wasn't he the one who brought you home in his arms almost four weeks ago? You were comfortably slumbering in those arms my dear girl…"

Hisana blinked in confusion and raised her hands to conceal her cheeks with her kimono sleeves. "Please Isshin-san…" she shyly mumbled, "I was unconscious of the fact that he had done such a thing…"

Isshin was by now smoothly winking his eye at the blushing girl and managed a small laugh when he saw that she was desperately attempting to hide the evidence of her embarrassment.

"And why so red?" he mischievously queried, "I thought Byakuya had nothing to do with this?"

"Please Isshin-san…" she blushingly mumbled again, "He was only being kind, there was nothing more to it."

"A young man does not return a young woman so late at night without there being some sort of romantic inclination on his part. I assure you I was once young and I am very well aware of the younger generation's antics."

Isshin had by now leaned in closer to Hisana and was wickedly grinning as he stroked his chin in deep contemplation, "And I never did ask did I…?" he innocently began, "But I'm sure you both at least did _something._ Tell me, was he good kisser…?"

Hisana tinged a shade more crimson and had by now buried her face deep into her palms. "W-we did no such thing." She softly whispered as the thought of the noble's hands lingeringly running over her frame flashed through her mind. But surely that had been an innocent course of action… he had been undressing her after all…

Isshin finally smiled at her and thrust his head up in the air as he gave a good hearty laugh. "Alright, alright I'll desist with the teasing but please Hisana-san, please do come with me tonight. I assure you it will be a pleasurable affair."

The young girl shyly lowered her hands then as she peaked out at Isshin. There was a mark of uncertainty painting her pretty features and an alluring mask of innocence as she stared up at him in wide eyed confusion.

"But Isshin-san…" she softly murmured.

"Please Hisana." He imploringly returned "Do you wish to celebrate the onset of the festivals alone?"

He looked down at her lowered head and kindly smiled. "The cherry blossoms are calling, the winds are calling and tonight will be so beautifully clear. The stars will be unimaginably radiant and the heavens will be even more magnificent with the showers of colours that will paint them." He paused for dramatic effect and grinned as he continued, "Surely you don't wish to miss something so spectacular?"

The young girl helplessly looked up at her employer then and averted her gaze as she hesitantly thought over the request. It would have been nice to see and maybe…_just maybe_ Byakuya really would be there… but oh dear what was she thinking? She shouldn't have been thinking like _that. _They were just friends, mere acquaintances… Ah but the thought of meeting him again was so… was so enthralling; it always had been. Dare she indulge in such a hedonistic thing? She had been doing it for the past few weeks, so surely enjoying fireworks in his company would be alright.

With a small helpless sigh she gave a little smile as she fidgeted with her frail digits. "Very well Isshin-san…" she softly acquiesced with blushing cheeks, "But-but only for your sake." She swiftly added.

The older man gave a good chuckle and heartily grinned

"Naturally!" he rumbled, "I wouldn't have supposed there would be another reason."

**xxxxxxxxx**

Isshin had wonderfully described the scene that was to be that night but Hisana was certain that somewhere along the line he hadn't done it full justice. _The stars will be unimaginably radiant… _he had said, _the heavens will be even more magnificent with the showers of colours that will be painting them…_

Oh how wrong he had been, how very wrong he had been indeed! Everything was so much more exotic than he had initially envisioned it.

The tenth division had certainly out done themselves tonight and Hisana was unsure of the appropriate description that truly reflected how magically alluring and grandiose the entire scenery at the tenth actually was. Everything had taken her breath away, literally.

Flowing streamers representing every imaginable colour of the seasons danced from the trees and the brilliantly lit lanterns were warm with an amber like effulgence as they washed the surroundings in their numinous glow. The sweet scent of sakura and plum perfumed the air as the gently blowing zephyrs sprayed the animated death gods with their soft spring chill and the soothing sound of merriment and music drifted throughout the presently over flowing division. The heavens themselves had never been more vivid tonight with the velvety darkness firmly pinned down by the incandescent stars that poured forth their silvery glow. There was also a full moon illuminating the sky and its regal and enchanting tears were permeating every nook and cranny that had been previously engulfed in darkness. There was a sensory overload of beauty surrounding her and she was so mesmerised by it all. The colours and the music and the scents; everything was beyond a doubt majestic, absolutely majestic.

That young woman was presently standing in one of the tenth division's many outdoor gardens surrounded by all the enchanting shrubs and flora that had made the tenth quite renowned for its beauty. The scents were almost intoxicating and the dew drenched petals were all glistening as they radiated their softly lit colours throughout the gardens like brilliantly piercing diamonds. The fireflies added to the magical ambiance as they danced and looped with their chromatic display and the young woman contentedly sighed as she inhaled the beguiling scent flowing about her in the air.

"How enchanting…" she dreamily whispered as she closed her eyes. Maybe she had done the right thing by coming with Isshin tonight. She had not regretted a moment of it despite the fact she had seen no sign of the Kuchiki noble thus far. Disappointed as she was however she was certain that it had been somewhat compensated for by the splendour that had been on display; she had never witnessed anything so enrapturing and somewhere deep down inside she girlishly wished she could have shared the moment with the kind noble. But was it asking too much? She knew he was above her in every way; death god, noble, vice captain, but alas, being with him, or merely basking in his presence had begun to do strange things to her heart. The memory of his scent, the memory of his warmth, the memory of his embrace… these were not things that should have been revolving in her mind but yet they were. She was not deserving of someone like him, she was certainly not deserving of his attention and yet she wanted him to pay heed to her, she wanted him to notice her…

A doleful sigh escaped her lips at that moment and she lowered her gaze as a small frown was cast upon her features. Maybe she wanted a little more than she should have been asking for.

"Why does the lady sigh, I wonder?"

A short gasp immediately flew from the young woman and with a pounding heart she spun around to view the willowy frame of Kuchiki Byakuya towering above her.

"K-Kuchiki-sama!" she breathlessly whispered as she pressed her hand against her chest. Dear God how long had he been watching her? "What-what are you doing here?"

The noble quietly surveyed her and with a lowered voice he replied, "Ensuring you do not fall into distress."

A small blush tinged Hisana's cheeks then and she shyly averted her gaze as the memory of their previous encounters flashed through her mind. "I-I do always seem to be in some sort of dilemma don't I?" she softly murmured.

Byakuya's features softened as he observed her. "And that is why," he evenly murmured "I shall accompany you tonight."

Hisana looked up at him in surprise, "But-"

He pressed his index against her lips to silence her and with a knowing glance he shook his head. "You have been deprived of any right to protest. Allow me the honour Hisana, of being your companion for the festival."

He had lowered his face mere inches before her own and the almost intoxicating fragrance of sandalwood was slowly beginning to bewitch her senses into submission. How could she refuse? She could feel the searing heat of his touch upon her and she could smell the warm masculine scent that always lingered around him. It was impossible to refuse; he had already ensnared her into a helpless mass of deference. "Very well." She softly whispered after a hesitant pause, "But only because Kuchiki-sama has been so very kind to me."

An indiscernible smile lengthened the noble's lips and he quietly nodded as he began to walk on ahead of her. "I am honoured then to shelter you tonight… Hisana."

They had both fallen into a comfortable silence thereafter as they peacefully strolled deeper into the lush gardens. There was little that was exchanged between them as they moved on perhaps because they were both satisfied with the soothing presence of the other or perhaps they both only desired to listen to the nocturnal drone of insects that chorused around them. Often they would pass other couples as they too strolled through the gardens and often Hisana would find herself unconsciously observing their clasped hands as they contentedly walked on by. She had glanced up at the tacit shinigami then and had wondered, for a daring minute if he had ever held another woman's hand in that way, if he would ever hold _her_ hand in that way… Audacious and fanciful thoughts? Most definitely but they were safely tucked within the deepest recesses of her heart where none but herself could bask in the notion of the noble's touch.

They hadn't advanced too far when Hisana's attention was suddenly captured by the glimmering sight a koi pond in the distance. A light smile graced her lips then as they approached and with a small tug upon Byakuya's sleeve, the young woman stilled just for a moment as her eyes lingered upon the glowing reflection of the full moon upon the water's surface. Byakuya curiously glanced down at her soft tug and he watched as she gave a small chuckle from his reaction. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she hungrily trained her eyes towards the shimmering water, "It's not often that one sees such an alluring thing…" There was a sudden splash then as a lone fish whisked into the air before flailing back into the murky depths of the pond. Hisana watched enraptured as the ripples broke the image of the glowing moon, the soft rippling of the water almost musical as it covered the surface of the pond. "The moon's beginning to dissolve." She absently whispered. "Those kois have taken the moon's light away…" Byakuya turned his attention to the ethereal pond at Hisana's words and a small smile grazed his lips.

"There is a story," he quietly began after a short silence "About the spirit of a koi who wished to catch the moon." Hisana had by now raised her eyes towards the noble and she watched almost mesmerised as he relayed his tale. "He sincerely tried with all of might to reach the evasive beauty that lingered just before him but all of his efforts were in vain. No matter how high he jumped, he was never able to grasp the moon. It is said that the koi's spirit eventually withered into despondence because of his failure and when he eventually died he asked his wife if she would pursue his most desired wished." Byakuya paused for a moment as another koi mindlessly shot into the air before loudly splashing back into the glowing water. "That tale has been passed on through the generations and as such it is why during a full moon's night you will often see a koi helplessly attempting to catch the moon."

Hisana blinked up in confusion at the noble and tilted her head in thought as the story resounded in her head. "They will go to such lengths to capture the moon…" she softly whispered, almost to herself. Byakuya finally glanced down at her and watched as she began to withdraw into her thoughts. There had always been an unexplainable sadness about her, something he had never been able to elucidate. It drew upon character and mysteriously lingered in her eyes and out of reach. There were times she had often laughed with him during their peaceful walks but still, still her violet eyes had radiated melancholy. She fascinated him to no end… she was an enigma he wished to solve, a mystery he wished to cherish… _forever…_

He focused his attention then up to the heavens and murmured, "They are persistent creatures. Perhaps that is why they are looked upon as being a sign of endurance."

"Ah…" Hisana lowered her gaze as a lugubrious smile graced her lips. "That is an interesting story... I-I admire their determination." She added but a touch sadly.

Before Byakuya could have responded however he was surprised to find that Hisana had quite suddenly pressed her hands upon his chest as she raised herself on tiptoe to place a soft but beautifully lingering kiss upon his left cheek. "Thank you, Kuchiki-sama…" she whispered as she rested her head against his chest then, "Thank you for sharing that with me." Byakuya had stiffened beneath her touch and he watched in wide eyed astonishment as the young woman buried herself against him. "Forgive me for being so forward though…" she softly murmured as she inhaled his warm scent, "But there are so many things I wish to thank you for and I have never known how." She sounded almost wistful and Byakuya unconsciously narrowed his eyes as his heart began to throb within his chest. He could still feel the lingering heat of her soft lips upon his cheek and a strange emotion began to swell within the noble's soul.

"Hisana…" he thickly murmured then as he rested his index beneath the young woman's chin and gently inclined her face closer up to his own. There was the soft rustle of leaves as they both longingly stared at the other and the sound rippling of water as the wind quietly teased the pond's surface.

"Forgive me…" Hisana breathily whispered as she unconsciously began to trace her index along the length of his cheek, "But if there is another way for me to express my humble gratitude then please tell me… Kuchiki-sama…" she earnestly whispered.

And before Byakuya could have rationalised the course of his actions, before he could subdue the urgent desire swarming his heart, he instinctively leaned closer in and suavely captured Hisana's pink lips in his own before any hesitation would have prevented him from satiating his hunger. How long had he wanted to do that? How long had he been dreaming such an inane fantasy? It had been since the strange emotion had began to blossom in his heart. He had always wanted to hold her close… to protect her… from what though, he was unsure, but he wanted her by his side; of that he was certain.

"Kiss me again…" he thickly murmured as he softly teased her lips then, "…Hisana…"

Hisana's eyes had widened upon the searing contact, but slowly, slowly she sunk into the feel of his tender kiss as it robbed her senseless and slowly, slowly she drunkenly fell into his embrace as he softly kissed her a little more deeply. Her lids flickered shut when those heated lips moved against her own and she pleasurably sighed as she was drawn closer in against his soothing warmth.

Her hands silkily ran themselves around his neck then and she shyly returned the kiss that he was so delicately whispering to her. Their robes softly rustled as they became entwined in the other's arms and they sweetly swayed as they succumbed to the sweet emotions heatedly coursing through their veins. And Byakuya wished that the divine moment would have played on forever and he prayed that the embrace would have been unending. And thusly, he thickly whispered his thoughts against Hisana's neck as he explored her creamy expanse of skin and she softly moaned as he called her name upon the throbbing beat of her pulse.

"Kuchiki-sama…" she dreamily whimpered when he wound his arms around her waist; too sweet was his touch, too pleasurable was the desire swamping her already drunken body. Never before had she lived something so painfully sweet. And as the surrender subsided, as Byakuya elegantly enfolded her in his embrace he ensured that the graceful woman in his arms was by all means actually there. He cupped her cheeks then as he intently surveyed her and he pressed his warm lips upon her forehead, upon her lids, upon the tip of her nose and once more against her pliable elegance of her lips. "Hisana…" he thickly whispered as he gently kissed her, her porcelain fragility almost tangible between his digits. And as he stroked her cheeks with his thumb he tenderly captured her lips again.

"You wish to thank me for my kindness…" he breathlessly whispered as he finally eased the intimate exchange. The young woman was also breathlessly regarding him, a warm blush sweetly tingeing her creamy skin as she shyly nodded in his arms. "Then may I also ask that you call me Byakuya…?" he murmured as he placed a heated kiss upon the base of her neck. Selfish it may seem that he would want something so silly, but he longed to hear her call him, he longed to hear her say it; he had wanted it for quite some time now "Kiss me again and say me name…" he softly demanded as he began to lingeringly trail his lips up the length of her throat. "Say my name, Hisana…" he softly pleaded as he now traced his index along the length of her cheek.

The young woman glowed a shade redder and with an unsure and almost timid smile she cupped the noble's cheek as she drew him in. She drunkenly fell into his humble request and she audaciously succumbed to the pleasure of his name warmly ringing upon her tongue. "Byakuya-sama…" she whispered when they were mere inches apart. "Thank you…" And she shyly tiptoed once more as her lips were pressed upon the noble's.

Byakuya automatically drew his arms securely around her waist, and with her pleasured scent of plum beguiling his already drunken senses, he deepened their kiss as they breathlessly fell into the raging deluge of their once subdued passion…

Not too far away there was a soft uncertain rustle from a dense undergrowth in the distance. Nakamura Hidetada, Byakuya's manservant was helplessly lost in the sea of shrubs and flowers as he tried to navigate himself through the already confusing pathway that was the tenth. He had been searching for Byakuya, relentlessly searching for the young noble who had left a quite displeased maiden upon the manservant's hands.

"_Find him!" the fair girl had angrily demanded, "Find Byakuya and bring him back to me this instant. How dare he abandon me in this inundation of plebeian fools?"_

Nakamaua wearily sighed then as her spitting command resounded in his head and hopelessly grimaced when he realised that he had come no closer to locating the young heir. But he was certain, positively certain that he could have comprehended Byakuya's desire to abandon her in the milling crowds; anyone would have wanted to abandon something as irritatingly loquacious as she. He had seen the bored disinterest on the young nobles's impassive face; he had witnessed the nonchalance with which he had attended the girl. Ah but she had seemed quite oblivious to it all. And for a small minute, Nakamura understandingly sympathised with Byakuya, after all women were highly complicated and emotional things.

The Kuchiki manservant continued to move his way further through the thick brush and contemptuously grumbled to himself as he felt the sudden scarping of thorns upon his fine robes. _Damn it! _He had had these newly repaired today and he was certain that he would have to save another small fortune to have them attended to again. Ooohhh! Why had all of this happened to him today? He had not anticipated such humiliation.

"Why couldn't she go look for him herself" he pettishly moaned as he impatiently brushed aside more branches and vines "I shouldn't be here right now!" He angrily swore then when he was squarely hit in the face by an obtrusive branch he had been attempting to brush out of the way.

"Munghiftuhbb!" he angrily sputtered as he agitatedly spat some green leaves onto the ground that had by some unknown means gotten into mouth. Why had he been pushed into this ridiculous situation in any case? If that insolent young woman wished to 'lure' Byakuya with her womanly charms the least she could have done was search him out, but no because Hidetada was the manservant, because Hidetada was _Byakuya's_ manservant he would know exactly where the young lord had disappeared to. As if Hidetada could read Byakuya's mind. Byakuya was an enigma in and of himself and he, _Hidetada_ had never been fortunate enough to encounter another individual who had been able to even solve the puzzle that surrounded that young noble.

He closed his eyes for a moment then as he tried to reel in his seeping agitation. Well arguing had never gotten a servant anywhere in any case; it was always listen, accept the task at hand and tacitly go without some form of protest. What other option was there?

Not too long after, Hidetada found the thick path of brush and plants pleasantly beginning to thin as he advanced. He heaved a thankful sigh as manoeuvring became much simpler and quickened his pace as the silvery glow of moonlight was finally able to penetrate the earthen ground. He could hear the distant tracery of a running stream and the soft rustle of overhead leaves. At least walking wasn't a task any longer.

As he finally allowed his gaze to linger forward he faintly discerned the tall silhouette of a man in the distance beneath a fine flowering tree. Upon closer scrutiny, Hidetada found the strings of hope rearing in his soul; that outlined seemed very familiar.

He finally eased aside an innocuous vine and felt a wide smile of satisfaction plastering his lips. He had not been mistaken then.

"Byakuya-sama!" he heartily called as he began to approach the young noble's turned back. It was difficult to ascertain just what the young lord was doing, but his head was lowered and there was the soft whispering of robes and garments as the gentle winds blew through the gardens. But Hidetada frowned for a minute as he began to ease his sudden gait. Strangely enough Byakuya didn't seem to be alone…

The manservant narrowed his eyes in confusion as he neared and with an uncertain grimace he respectfully uttered the young lord's name again as he fell into a low bow.

"Byakuya-sama…" he subserviently murmured.

He raised his eyes beneath hooded lashes and watched as Byakuya's shoulders suddenly stiffened. The air seemed dangerously still for a moment and there was a confused and surprisingly feminine gasp of astonishment from someone as Byakuya quite unexpectedly and breathlessly disengaged himself from a… from a… _oh my…_

Hidetada's eyes widened in absolute astonishment and a small, faint hiss of confusion barely escaped his lips as he stared… and the good lord help him because he could not cease his impudent staring.

And she was beautiful, without a doubt she was simply beautiful. She was small in stature and almost fragile in disposition. She was as fair as the silvery moon that hung in the sky that night and her eyes were as violet as the most vivid bellflower… She was exquisite… and Hidetada did not doubt for a minute the actuality that she had by all means bewitched the young noble into passionate submission. She was _beautiful_….

But despite the fact that she was being admired by Hidetada she in all her embarrassed glory could not allow herself to even glance in his direction. Her violet eyes were widened in utter humiliation and she wasted no time in timidly pressing her face against the soft fabrics of the noble's arm. Byakuya in turn had spun around in wide eyed surprise to view the now aghast expression of his manservant. He, Byakuya was almost dumbfounded.

"Nakamura…" the young heir hesitantly whispered. There was an uncertain flush upon his cheeks and he swiftly rearranged his expression into one of utmost impassivity. The change had been almost instantaneous.

Hidetada however was by now gaping in surprise. He watched almost mesmerised, the reddened face of the lovely, coal haired woman as she frighteningly peeked from behind Byakuya' arms. Her violet eyes were almost riveting as she watched the manservant in confusion and her lips were slightly quivering as she suddenly closed her eyes in embarrassment and pressed her face against the noble's arm once more.

"Byakuya-sama…" Nakamura barely whispered again… _He, _Hidetada was reeling in disbelief.

"What do you want Nakamura?" Byakuya dangerously asked as he protectively tightened his grip upon the lovely woman's hand.

"I… I…" Hidetada had never before in his entire life been lost for words.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I found out some more info about the all handsome Kuchiki Sojun. He apparently died in battle because his body was rather weak and so on. He was promoted to vice captain of 6****th**** squad because of his pending role of head of kuchiki clan and because of his duty towards the family and so on he went off the battle and unfortunately…died… T_T**

**Kubo-sensei said he was however a skilled gentleman who was very kind hearted. He looks it I must say… ahhh but I can't help but feel it for our dear byakuya. He lost everyone so dear to him… poor guy… T_T**


	9. Chapter 9

_(Later that night)_

Thick streams of tension washed the capacious room, their awkward flow only adding to the silent apprehension that already lingered. Once or twice there was an uncomfortable shifting as a lone individual attempted to expend some form of ease onto the ominous atmosphere. Nothing helped though, for the room would only fall into that deadened hush once again. The occupants of that room were still struggling to come to terms with the request that had just been uttered and they all desperately tried to comprehend the magnitude of the present calamity.

It was however with matted annoyance a voice finally responded.

"I refuse to hear any such words from your mouth Kuchiki Byakuya."

There was a sudden resounding silence that dampened the room once again and despite the cluster of heads circling the arena, not even a staggering breath could be heard.

"I will not acquiesce to any of your demands." The young noble coldly stated then. "I will do as I desire and I will not allow your efforts to hinder me."

"But the family's name Byakuya, what will become of our name?" pleaded an old, almost withering voice.

The young noble closed his eyes then and clenched his fists as the question echoed in his mind. What of the family's name? What about his name? Never had he suspected that for one minute he would have been moved to irrationality by a woman of servitude. Never for a bleeding minute had he suspected he would have wanted more than just casual brushings with her. Never for one moment had he ever envisioned himself enamoured with a woman who had by all means innocently drawn herself into his life. Why he felt so intensely, why he felt so deeply was beyond any logical answer he could have put forth. Why he was defying his clan, why he was silently begging their permission to at least court a nameless girl, a girl without rank or title in the ladders of society, he was unsure.

But despite it all, he would by all means declare to Hisana every emotion that ran through his blood. He would have her, God so help him, he _would_ have her…

"That matter is irrelevant." The young noble finally answered.

"But Byakuya-sama…" Another voice broke the deafening silence and this time it was woman who spoke, "If it is passion you seek then why not make her your courtesan, surely that is a safer arrange-"

"I do wish for a courtesan."

A hushed silence feathered into the room as that unyielding sentence was bitingly thrown from the noble's lips.

"B-but…" the soft voice slowly sailed into the silence as it once again tried to dissuade the heir. "But our family name, you have to at least consider the noble ties of our clan Byakuya-sama."

"I will not repeat myself." Byakuya dangerously murmured. "I performed my duty by alerting you to my intentions and I will not be hindered."

"And if she refuses you?"

The noble's eyes widened in surprise at that unexpected query before he angrily narrowed his brows, "That is the Lady's decision," he quietly stated after a tense silence had blanketed the room, "and it will only be known when I ask."

**xxxxxxxxx**

(_The next day)_

"There is someone here to see you Isshin-sama."

Miyamoto Isshin quirked an eyebrow at that and cast an over the shoulder glance towards the servant. "Oh? Well send him in."

The servant subserviently lowered himself from before the threshold and swiftly scuttled away to call the visitor. Isshin scratched his head then and finally stroked his chin in meditative thought. He had not remembered having a visitor at his home for some time and was therefore quite surprised that someone wished to seek his audience. He was frequently visited in his division office rather than his home and he preferred matters of importance to be brought to his attention at the office. Home was home after all.

"Isshin."

The older man felt his eyes widen in surprise as that impassive voice suddenly greeted his ears and he swiftly turned around to confirm his suspicions.

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" he bemusedly exclaimed. "What a strange surprise!"

Byakuya closed his eyes upon that greeting and nodded his head. "May I come in?" he quietly asked.

Isshin blinked in blank confusion for a moment before absently nodding his head, "Yes of course, please do."

When they were finally seated before each other, Isshin curiously eyed the young noble in all of his 'regal' splendour. Gone was the shinigami attire, gone was the kenseikan and nothing but a simple hakama, kimono and haori adorned the young heir. How strange that Byakuya should do this, how strange he should abandon all remnants of his nobility to visit at the Bellflower Manor. What could have triggered such behaviour from the reticent noble? Isshin mindlessly twisted his lips in contemplation and for a small minute he felt a sudden answer resounding in his head. There could be no doubt as to Byakuya's intentions, Isshin was certain of it.

"Where is Hisana?" the young noble finally asked after a terse silence.

A small smile lengthened Isshin's lips and he closed his eyes as he bowed his head in thought. So he had not been mistaken after all. "Ah," he softly murmured "So you _are_ here to pay your respects to that dear Lady."

Byakuya did not see the necessity of a response _there_ and thusly he calmly held his gaze in Isshin's direction.

Isshin sighed at the silence that had answered him and closed his eyes as he scratched his hair "I'm sorry Byakuya," he apologetically began "But Hisana isn't here presently, she went out earlier this morning to do some deliveries."

"When will she return?" the noble crisply demanded.

"Any moment now, she has been out for the better part of the morning."

A soft silence settled in the room as that piece of information assimilated in Byakuya's mind. He averted his gaze then and Isshin noticed the subtle change in expression along with the slight tightening of the young heir's fist. "May I wait for her?" he quietly asked after a moment's hesitation.

Isshin smiled and calmly nodded his head. "If you desire, then yes by all means."

Byakuya impassively nodded.

Miyamoto Isshin silently observed the young heir then and finally raised his arms against his chest as he inserted his hands into his sleeves. "So Byakuya," Isshin slyly began after a wavering silence had fanned the room.

That address immediately garnered the noble's attention once more and he quietly looked up. "How long have you known my Hisana?"

Byakuya's eyes slightly widened in surprise; he had not expected such a question. "I have known her for some time." He slowly responded as he intently observed Isshin.

"I see… and you…like her?" A small flush immediately tinted the young noble's cheeks and he suavely rearranged his expression before any more of his feelings could have been openly read by the older captain.

"She is… she is a very pleasant girl." Byakuya softly murmured as he closed his eyes. Isshin smiled at his discreet answer.

"I see. Well, I believe Hisana thinks the same of you…" Isshin quietly replied, "She says you are a kind man."

It was at that exact moment, as destiny would have it, that the shoji door was quietly slid open with a faint scraping sound. The meek frame of a slender woman was bowed before the threshold and her lucid voice peacefully flowed into the room as she addressed her employer.

"Isshin-san, there has been-" ah, but her voice immediately dissolved into stunned silence and her violet eyes widened in absolute astonishment as an inaudible name escaped her covered lips. She had raised her head in her address and been duly flabbergasted to see the familiar frame of a man seated before her employer. Oh dear… A heated blush began to paint its way across her cheek then as she beheld that familiar gaze so intently focused upon her and before she could fully perceive her confusion, her heart instantaneously began to pound within her rib cage. She was speechless.

Isshin tacitly observed the awkward exchange and softly smiled as he began to raise himself from the sitting mat. He could tell that his presence was no longer necessary.

"Hisana," he softly murmured then as he dusted his clothes "I must say you have impeccable timing."

The young woman's eyes skirted towards her employer as his resounding voice slowly dispelled the silence that had engulfed the room prior.

"Isshin-san…" she confusedly whispered. "I-I…"

The older man grinned at her and began to make his way towards the door.

"Kuchiki Byakuya wishes to speak to you." He quietly murmured as he passed by her, "And I think the matter is of utmost importance."

Hisana's eyes widened in horror upon that revelation and she immediately swirled around as she helplessly watched the retreating frame of her master. "Isshin-san…" she uncertainly whispered when he had approached the door.

The older man gently smiled at her and reassuringly nodded his head before sliding the shoji shut.

When the room was finally without its owner's presence, Hisana lowered her eyes and dazedly made her way towards the sitting mat that had been previously occupied. Her soft footfalls echoed in the silence and the sighing whispers of her robes lingeringly rustled as she gracefully took seiza before the expressionless noble. She was unsure of what to think presently and wistfully twisted her pink lips in confusion. Byakuya's expression was deadpan and she was suddenly even more afraid that she had indeed outraged the Kuchiki Family be her audacious actions last night… Byakuya had commanded her to stay when his manservant had approached and she had helplessly watched as they left her in the suddenly quite lonely garden...

She nervously bit her lip then as the memory ran through her mind.

She could feel the heat of Byakuya's gaze upon her then and she subserviently lowered her eyes onto her folded hands against her lap as she apprehensively gulped.

"Kuchiki Byakuya-sama." She softly murmured as she bowed her head in due respect. She was surprised that her voice sounded so even.

"Hisana…" he quietly returned.

The memory of their kiss was still awkwardly lingering between them and Byakuya knew it was the reason for her downcast eyes. But he wanted her to look up, he wanted to meet her gaze, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to touch her, he wanted to embrace her, comfort her, protect her, to kiss her… God so help him, he wanted her in his life…

And he knew he was being irrational, he knew he was helplessly falling, and he knew that somewhere inside he had been falling for her since the first time he had spoken to her. It had been unconscious but weren't such things usually unconscious…? Strange how his emotions had grown every time they had increased their associations, strange he had never seen it coming; so very strange how it had all developed… but it was a most pleasurable thing, that he most certainly could not deny.

"How are you?" he finally asked as he softly regarded her.

The young woman allowed a small smile to tint her lips and she bashfully raised her eyes to Byakuya's as she shyly trained her gaze upon his countenance. "I am well…Kuchiki-sama." she softly whispered.

"Why do you still address me as such?" he quietly asked as his brows knitted in uncertainty, "Please Hisana, address me as Byakuya."

A red blush had fanned her creamy cheeks and she instantly averted her gaze as the memory of his sensuous command played in her mind. "You-you truly desire that I call you such?" she shyly asked.

"Yes, of course." Byakuya replied without hesitation. "You-you say it so well…"

Another awkward silence settled over the room as Hisana bit her lips in uncertainty upon those words. "You are too kind sir…" she quietly murmured with lowered eyes.

Byakuya unconsciously tightened his jaw.

"Hisana…" he wearily murmured as he closed his eyes then. She was being unwilling… _why?_

That young woman looked up as her name was whispered and she frowned at the image she saw before her. Byakuya looked tired, so very tired and Hisana found the ache to throw herself into his arms unbearable. Never before had she seen the noble so worn, so haggard. Had she done this to him? Had she been the one to instigate such discomfort… Oh how she wished she could ease his distress, his longing… how she wished she could be the one to quench it… but how could she? She had embarrassed him, she had dishonoured him…

"You don't seem too well…" she quietly commented as she unconsciously smoothened the invisible folds upon her kimono. "Why, Byakuya-sama?" she softly asked then as she raised her gaze to his own, "Why do you appear so exhausted, so gaunt…?"

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise. "Hisana…" he murmured as he blinked at her.

"I am so very sorry…" she whispered, "So very sorry if I have been the one to cause you this discomfiture, this exhaustion and… and any embarrassment." She whispered the last word almost regretfully. "I-I know that I have acted audaciously and I am… I am truly sorry for behaving as such. I only wished to thank Ku-Byakuya-sama for being so very kind to me, for saving my life, for protecting me… for sheltering me from the storms that have raged thus far." A small unsure smile, slipped upon her lips upon the memory of his note and she lowered her eyes upon her folded hands. "I never intended to offend you or your family in any way."

"Offend me?" he slowly asked with raised brows.

"Yes…" she whispered, "My daring embrace… isn't that why you are here… to reprimand me for my impudence, my dis-"

And before she could finish her sentence, that young woman was quite suddenly silenced by a finger upon her lips.

"Hisana."

Her eyes widened in astonishment and she softly gasped at the distance that had suddenly been diminished between them. The noble was now on his knees before her seated frame and he was intently observing her as he began to gently stroke the skin upon her supple cheek.

"You have absolutely no idea why I am here do you?" he softly asked with slightly lowered brows.

"What do you mean?" she uncertainly whispered as she frighteningly peered up at him.

"Hisana…" he murmured as he gently tilted her face closer up to his own. "Hisana I could have reprimanded you last night couldn't I? I could have pushed you away, I could have done so many things. But yet… Yet I asked you to kiss me, I asked you to call my name."

Hisana could feel her blood roaring in her veins, her heart pounding in her chest. What was he saying?

"I am not here to reprimand you, no. If it is punishment you seek for what you guiltily say you have indulged in then may I humbly ask that you share that sweet punishment with me?"

"B-Byakuya-sama…" she breathlessly murmured as he lingeringly began to trace her quivering lips with his thumb.

"I would like you to be my wife Hisana."

Violet eyes widened in share confusion as a sharp intake of breath was drawn. What was she hearing? What was Byakuya asking?

Hisana tremblingly gripped Byakuya's wrist then and mindlessly began to run her fingers along the contours of his handsome face. "A-Are you teasing me?" she breathlessly asked when her frail digits came to rest upon his lips.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes before pressing a delicate kiss upon the tips of those fingers and gently brushing away the delinquent strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes. "No…" he murmured, "I am not."

"I-I…" she was unsure of what to even utter and for a speechless minute she blankly gazed at the noble in resonating shock as the soft statement still echoed in her head. "I-I...marry you?" She weakly whispered, "Become your wife…?" She was still blinking in shock. "Byakuya-sama you truly wish to marry _me_?" she incredulously whispered.

Byakuya softly smiled at her astonishment and tenderly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes Hisana, I need you…"

She was still weakly clinging on to him as she surveyed his countenance and before she could help herself, before she could suppress the riot of emotions beautifully claiming her, she broke into a jubilant and radiant smile. "Byakuya-sama!" she breathlessly whispered again as she gripped his shoulders. Byakuya-sama, yes, yes I-"

And without second warning, Hisana felt the noble's hands fervently grip her shoulders as he leaned forward. He had silenced her without hesitation and before she could have finished her sentence she felt the lingering heat of a demanding and hungry kiss upon her mouth. Her mind was slowly swaying in ecstasy and there was just simply no way she could have resisted. How could she not succumb to that taunting and sensuous arrest? Her eyes helplessly fluttered close upon the searing contact and she instinctively embraced the noble as his urgency for her increased. "Byakuya…" she breathlessly whispered as he ardently silenced her with his unspoken passion. Dear god she wanted him… she needed him… and if indulging in this was seen as pleasurable she didn't want to think about how much of a pleasure being his wife was going to be.

"Thank you Hisana…" the young noble thickly whispered as his lips sensuously slid upon her neck, "Thank you so much…"

"Yes…" she breathlessly moaned as she gripped his thick tresses between his fingers. "Yes my Lord…" and she allowed him to conduct his unrelenting searches upon her skin.

Listening to Isshin's advice had been worth it then; allowing herself this tiny slice of heaven was and would always be her greatest indulgence. And even if she had still been confused, even if she still needed to find her sister, she would indulge in this exquisite dream for such a time. She would not hinder her efforts to look for Rukia though and she knew she must tell him soon... She must tell him if she were to become his wife, but just for now, just for today she dreamily allowed herself the sweetest pleasure of being courted by that handsome noble, Kuchiki Byakuya. What else could a simple girl like her ask for, especially when she was in love…

* * *

**Okie, almost finished… I have either 1 or 2 more chaps to do and that should be it.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

_(about two days later)_

"What!"

Miyamoto Isshin smugly grinned at his white haired colleague and folded his arms in glorious triumph. "He asked." Was all he simply said, "He finally asked her."

"Isshin…" the white haired captain quietly murmured in awed surprise, "Isshin, Byakuya proposed to your Hisana?"

"He most certainly did."

Shunsui who was also seated before Isshin at the sake bar was thoughtfully stroking his chin. "How interesting…" he mused before allowing a lopsided grin to paint his lips. "And what does Genrei have to say about this…affair?"

"Hmm," Isshin cupped his chin in thought then and rolled his eyes as he tried to recall the words his young servant had blushingly related to him. "Let's see…" he mused, "If I recall her words accurately, Hisana said something about Genrei being almost placid about the entire arrangement."

"Placid?" Ukitake and Shunsui curiously repeated together as they openly gaped at Isshin.

"Yes, well he was quite surprised but, I wouldn't have doubted Genrei's astonishment."

"But does he approve?" Ukitake asked as he attempted to stile a raspy cough.

"I believe he does. He has given his permission for the ceremony." Isshin was by now madly grinning in glee as he surveyed his fellow colleagues before him. "Kuchiki Byakuya has finally found a woman whom he deems suitable."

Shunsui smiled at that as he tilted his hat in appreciation. "I believe your Hisana-chan will be quite happy then."

"Yes," Ukitake smilingly returned, "She must be quite ecstatic."

"My Hisana-chan," replied Isshin, "Is none of those things."

Ukitake and Shunsui's expressions faltered into blank confusion at those words. "Whatever do you mean Isshin?"Ukitake bemusedly questioned.

Isshin smugly raised his head in the air as he folded his arms against his chest. "She is, I believe, quite simply in love with Byakuya."

"Aaahhh…" Shunsui murmured as he gallantly downed a swig of sake. "Choice words Isshin, choice words. This all calls for celebration."

Ukitake pleasurably smiled and also folded his arms against his chest. "Thank goodness," he softly whispered as he closed his eyes, "I believe they will both be quite content in their marriage then."

"Yes, I believe they will be," Isshin agreed.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Very soon," Isshin replied, "Very, very soon."

"It will be quite a frivolous event then," Ukitake brightly returned, "Especially seeing as Byakuya hails from one of the great four noble families."

"Yes, that means over time for us." Isshin chuckled.

"Indeed." Shunsui heartily agreed, "But I suppose for Byakuya… well…he may prefer something less ostentatious I daresay. He is a rather private youth after all."

"True enough, but it's not every day something as remarkable as this occurs."

Ukitake questioningly raised his brows, "Meaning?"

"Meaning my white haired friend, that it's not every day a noble falls in love with and marries a commoner. I assure you, the gates of the Kuchiki Manor will be flooded with folks who will be most curious to catch a glimpse of the fair woman who has captured the young Kuchiki's heart."

"Ah yes," Ukitake mumbled as he blinked in realisation, "I had not thought of that."

"Well then," Shunsui finally spoke up, "If such is the case then I believe it only fair that we toast a drink in their honour then."

"Ahh yes" Ukitake eagerly concurred, "I believe that to be a wonderful idea."

"With all my pleasure." Isshin happily added.

The three men raised their sake cups then and toasted it in the air as they heartily laughed, "To our very own Orihime and Hikoboshi," Shunsui rumbled, "Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisana."

**xxxxxxxxx**

In any great family, an event as celebratory as the union between a man and woman would always be fêted with the utmost pomp and pageantry. The sacred right of marriage has been one cast down throughout time and eternity and many have sworn their lives to those vows once exchanged on that blessed day. Regardless of status, colour, age or preferences many have found conjugal bliss from such ceremonial unions and those who truly value its holiness would always cherish its beautiful lessons and experiences from the core of their hearts and souls; that of love and friendship and the ability to confront any obstacle that would be thrown upon them.

Kuchiki Byakuya was thusly wedded to the fair maiden; the unsuspecting woman who had unconsciously watered the seeds of love within the young noble's heart. The only woman who had perhaps ever been able to woo the young shingami into the throngs of love, deep rooted care, consideration, adoration, passion, desire and whatever else claims the souls of those truly enamoured with their significant second half. He wanted no other woman beside him and he would perhaps never find another woman who could stir him the way the blushing Hisana had. She had become Byakuya's everything and it was without any form of hesitation the young noble vowed he would deny her nothing. He would give her all that she yearned for and he would ensure her greatest happiness… and little did he know that in the not too distant future he would truly have to honour those words… (something he would of course do without fail despite the wave of opposition that would again be cast upon him)

It had always been for Hisana and perhaps it would _always_ be for Hisana…

And so dear readers, our humble story leads us into the wedding chamber of that fine couple. The ceremonies having been concluded, the celebrations having simmered, the disgruntled souls still desperately clinging to their intense disbelief and the sake having been fully consumed now only left the bride and groom to their own connubial devices. It had been a long and somewhat tiring week for both and perhaps they both wished for nothing better than the undemanding company of the other.

Aahh, but surely even the Gods have honoured their love; a love that was definite enough to have even dispelled the doubts of those within the firmaments; why else would there be such a ceremonious union between a noble and a commoner… _why indeed…_when there had been even those who opposed it…

**xxxxxxxxx**

_(the wedding ceremony has ended and night has now fallen upon the now still Kuchiki Manor)_

Kuchiki Hisana contentedly sat beside her husband, her fingers neatly interlaced with his own and her head softly resting upon his solid shoulder. The resounding echo of his words were still pressed into her mind and she instinctively tightened her grip upon his hand. Why was he so kind to her, why had he always been this kind to _her_…?

She could smell the soothing scent of sandalwood from his white yukata and a meek smile sweetly painted her pink lips. She deeply inhaled the scented fragrance before turning her head and burying herself more comfortably against him. She could hear the soft brush of the fabrics and she could almost sense as he lowered his gaze to observe her shift in position. A pleasured sigh escaped her lips next when she felt the gentle kiss of his black tresses shrouding her and the even more indulgent and moist feel of his lips upon her forehead. Surely this was too beautiful to be true… surely this was a dream…

"Byakuya-sama…" she gently murmured as she breathed him in, "Byakuya-sama…" and she murmured his name much more softly this time. Her head was still pressed against the support of his shoulder as she peacefully closed her eyes to the lull of his breathing.

Byakuya's arm had fully embraced her petite frame against him and his chin was neatly tucked upon her soft tresses.

"It's alright," he whispered into her locks, "I trust you Hisana…"

There was soft catch in her throat as she clenched her hands, an uncertain light lingering in her violet eyes. "Thank you my Lord," she quietly whispered then, "It was-it was a complicated situation to begin with…"

"It is a complicated situation to end with as well; I hope you will find her."

Hisana weakly smiled. "No normal person abandons something so dear to them…I was ashamed to tell you this, perhaps even afraid that you would look at me differently…"

He silently watched her from beneath his lashes, intently observing the guilt that was quite obviously plaguing her features right then. "It would be a mendacity if I were to say I was not surprised however I refuse to judge you Hisana."

She gave him a knowing glance and sighed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You are too good to me…"

He tilted her face upwards at those words, his eyes appraising and his voice soft. "You always say that."

She chuckled. "Because it is true."

He smiled an indiscernible smile. "Perhaps it is my turn to tell you of your goodness then…you are a woman full of surprises, certainly monotony does not adorn you."

She raised an eyebrow, a chaste smile playing on her lips. "Full of surprises? How so?"

"I would have never imagined that you had a sibling and it surprises me even more that you and your sister arrived here, in Soul Society together, with each other…"

"And that is why it plagues me even more my lord. I still cannot understand my selfish decision to abandon her when we were both brought here together. I threw away a blessing…" her voice faltered at that last part, her eyes cast aside in doubt.

"She was a child when you left?" he quietly asked.

Hisana nodded her head in defeat. "She was a baby…a mere infant…"

"You believe she is still alive?"

"I have to believe it for I cannot live with myself otherwise."

"You believed you were too weak to care for her…"

The young woman groaned at the thought and pressed her face into her palms. "I convinced myself that I would be unable to care for her and perhaps it was true… I could barely support myself at that point and I was afraid to let her die. She didn't deserve to stay with me and I kept telling myself that much, I tried to make myself believe it. In the end I ran. I left her and ran away…"

A silent moment settled into the room, Byakuya allowing her enough time to gather her thoughts. When a minute had passed however he closed his eyes and pressed a velvet soft kiss upon the skin of her neck.

"I will not forbid you from searching, Hisana." he thickly murmured, his lips lingeringly marking trails along the length of her neck, "You say you wish to find her and I support your cause but just promise me that you will always come back to me…"

The young maiden's eyes widened at his words, her heart skipping a beat at the intensity with which they were spoken.

"Byakuya-sama…"

"I will even lend aid if it pleases you, but please…always return to me…"

"I-I…"

"I hope I am not being selfish…"

Hisana looked up at him, her eyes moistened by unshed tears. "You-you…no my lord you are not." She reverently whispered.

"Promise me…" he quietly muttered then. He had ceased his caresses to fully observe her, his eyes steady, his lips unwavering.

The young woman blinked back her tears and meekly smiled a promising smile to her husband as she tilted her face closer up to his own.

"How can I not?…" she whispered as she tenderly tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear. "It is the least I can do for all that you have done for me, Byakuya-sama."

"You will always have a place by my side…" he softly muttered, "And those are honest words."

Hisana closed her eyes as he lowered his lips to brush her own and warmly sighed as his fingers trailed against her shoulders and arms. "Thank you…" she earnestly whispered after a peaceful minute had elapsed, "Always the gentleman you are..."

Byakuya smiled at her teasing words as he raised his head and gently brushed the hair from her eyes. "Do you still believe then…" he quietly asked as captured her chin between his index and thumb "That you do not deserve this? That you do not deserve me?"

Hisana questioningly looked up at him.

"You say I have been so very good to you… you call me a gentleman, perhaps you doubt my sincerity…"

Hisana slowly shook her head. "Never, I would never doubt your words, for they are your pride my lord...but..." a wistful sigh escaped her lips at the solemn thought that had just crossed her mind "My weakness in having given up my sister, my fortune in meeting Isshin-san and _you_...these things frighten me..." she mumbled in a small voice. Her fingers were curled against her husband's robes by now and her cheek was pressed against his chest. "…I anticipated none of this for myself… it's all too unreal, all so dreamlike…and that is the root of my despair I fear..."

"Because you are happy?"

She hesitated before answering and once again sighed in defeat. "Yes..." she admitted after a few seconds. "It is a humiliating thought...and yet...I love you so much...how could I have foreseen any of this?"

"You should not doubt yourself..." he answered then, "Doubts breed even greater fears. Face your doubts head on and search for your sister. It is the only way to win your battle."

Hisana smiled at him, mixed emotions painting her soul. "Meeting you, falling in love with you…I-I would have never thought that anything like that was possible…"

"Hisana…"

"And you're right, I must find my sister, I will find her…"

Byakuya gently kissed his wife's forehead then.

"I hope you will realise that happiness then…" he encouragingly returned, "I wish you no less."

"Byakuya-sama…"

"And if you ever need my help Hisana remember I am willing to give it."

"But I cannot ask you to do something like that for me… that would be too much-"

"Hisana-"

"No my Lord, … let _me_ search for her, I can ask no more of you than what you have already done…I…cannot-"

Byakuya had tilted his wife's face up to his own then and pressed his index against her lips to hush her. He wordlessly shook his head as he cupped her cheeks in both his hands and slowly leaned down so that their noses were warmly touching. "Hisana…" he softly whispered again. "Do not be afraid to depend on me, if anything i want you to depend on me...to trust me."

Hisana looked at him in surprise for a moment before closing her eyes; an effort no doubt to suppress the upwelling of tears that were threatening to break. She marveled at his kindness an wondered for the millionth time what a noble such as himself had even seen in her. She relaxed then as the soothing whisper of his breathing resounded in her ears. "I hope… " she murmured after a moment "I hope that Rukia will meet you one day…" her voice was low, almost fleeting, "I want her to meet the man who has been so very kind to her sister, who has found it in his heart to feel love for someone like me…"

Byakuya's eyes widened "Do you…mean that?"

Hisana lugubriously chuckled at his question and opened her eyes once more as she softly regarded him. His look of astonishment was almost hilarious. "Yes…_Oh yes Byakuya-sama…_" she breathed then as she chastely pressed her lips upon his own.

"So presently, you are happy …Hisana?" the young heir quietly asked as he inhaled her fragrant scent.

"Mmm, I am so very happy that it frightens me my Lord, I am afraid that my heart will burst with this searing pleasure…"

"Pleasure?" he softly asked as he began taste the skin where her pulse was madly throbbing from his touch.

"Yes, being near you, feeling your arms around me…perhaps I could… perhaps I could die like this…" she bashfully whispered.

Byakuya's cheeks tinged a shade red at her shyly spoke words and he swiftly rearranged his expression to conceal the evidence of his mounting desire. "You shouldn't say such a thing…" he thickly murmured then. "Your death will only cause those around you to slowly fade away..."

Hisana blushingly avoided his gaze when she realised where his stare was directed and shyly lowered her eyes as she countered his last words. "Ah…But you cannot die Byakuya-sama, a god cannot die-"

"Hisana..."

He had presently placed his index upon her soft lips and gently shook his head as he watched her reddening cheeks.

"Perhaps you speak too much…" he quietly whispered then as he slowly leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"What-whatever do you mean…?" she breathlessly asked as she tightened her gentle grip upon his yukata. He had begun to gently run his lips a little lower upon her collar bone than previously before and both his proximity and the sensation had been...overwhelming.

"Fond words of praise to your husband are much appreciated of course… however…"

"However?" she prodded as he softly trailed off.

"However…" he sensuously repeated, "actions often portray much more than words…" He was silently enjoying her reaction, his own arousal perhaps now intolerable. He could wait no more.

"Byakuya-sama-" the blushing bride began to fretfully protest but before she could continue she was finally silenced with a heated kiss, her husband's lips capturing her own.

"You _will_ show me…" he sensuously commanded as he breathlessly deepened his kiss. "How deeply you feel Hisana..."

She pleasurably sighed as he began to undo the fabrics on her yukata and helplessly whispered her soft consents into his thick hair. And they remained entwined in each other's warmth a little longer until Byakuya drunkenly withdrew his eyes hungrily drinking in the form of his barely clothed wife.

"Are you afraid…?" he thickly murmured as he collected her up into his arms then. Her tiny feet were dangling in the air as he escorted her and she blushed in all her virginal glory as the ends of her open yukata slowly began to trail against the wooden floors. She could not face him just yet and thusly she gripped her husband's shoulders as he continued to carefully draw her in towards their marriage bed. "No…" she bashfully whispered as he gently rested her upon the soft, snowy sheets of the futon, "A shameful woman I would be to admit fear…"

"Then what do yo feel?" he slowly asked as he began to disrobe. She watched almost in amazement and curiosity as he slowly removed his yukata and sheepishly averted her gaze when he had almost finished.

Her cheeks were burning for the sight of his bare chest and stomach and had been too much.

"Ner-nervousness and anticipation...they are both equal and I cannot determine which is dominant..."

"You trust me Hisana?" he quietly asked as he leaned in over her at that point. The young maiden abashedly smiled as he gently turned her face to observe him, her cheeks flaming crimson by now.

"Yes."

He had begun to guide her hands onto his chest and she unwittingly gasped when she felt the heat of his naked skin and the beat of his heart beneath her fingers. She could have fainted.

His lips had fallen onto her neck next, the smile on his lips evident as he held her hand in place. "You are too modest Hisana..." he whispered as he began to slide the yukata off her shoulder. She closed her eyes in swollen anticipation and moaned in pleasure when his lips fell even lower than before and as unexpected as it had been there was no denying that the touch had brought intense pleasure. She unconsciously trailed her hand into his hair, her fingers intertwined in his locks as he continued to appraise. The soft brush of his hair against her now bare skin sent shivers through her being and the molten heat flaming her was a most hedonistic thing.

The sound of his name was hotly etched onto her lips in passionate cries and she threw back her head in unashamed ecstasy as he explored without reserve, his hands unyielding and his lips ever searching. Her feet unconsciously straddled his hips then and her hands automatically gripped his back as he moved even closer to branding her as his own... she could feel his need and the mere thought of his invasion fascinated her...

And her need grew as he finally began to surrender... his actions more fervent that any of his spoken words...

And thusly the night was a long one as the quarter moon rained in her silver streams upon the rumpled sheets of their futon, their tangled feet pressed against each other and their tousled ebony hair decorating the sheets in luxuriant layers of silk. The passionate moans of an unending and ecstatic union filled the chamber, the breathless heaving of a young man and woman as their lips searched and their hands gripped and their eyes fluttered shut with the sensual appraises of the other, each seeking to fulfill a need that was only instinctive. Their whimpers of painful pleasure and the soft cries of fulfillment were just about the only discernible noises during that dark night...

For it was more than just a physical union… it was surely a spiritual union of heart and soul as two most definitely became one…

_**~The End~**_

**Post Story Notes:**

****Confetti and streamers** _for i have finally finished this one._  
**

***Forgive me for any errors, grammatical and otherwise.  
**

***Bleach and all its characters mentioned in this story belong solely to Kubo Tite. **

***A big thanks to everyone who read this as well as all those who reviewed.**

***Um, I have a kinda bonus chappie next to publish, so that will be the last chappie of this story. It's a little moment with bya and yoru playin flash step cuz someone once asked if I would be able to write sumthin with it…so yeah :)**


	11. Bonus Chapter

**BONUS CHAPTER**

_A/N: someone asked me if I would be able to include a moment with Byakuya and Yoruichi playing flash step. Unfortunately I was unable to do so during the actual fanfic. I really did like the idea however once I thought about it and I thought it would be a nice way of also including Sojun into the mix : ) I hope that everyone will enjoy it, especially the person who asked me,_ " **The Name is..." ;**

**

* * *

**"Byakuya-bo!"

Kuchiki Byakuya angrily shot his glance towards the billowing mass of colour ahead of him and narrowed his eyes as the figure disappeared once more between the mass of leaves and branches they were presently traversing. His fists unconsciously tightened at the impudent sounding call and a second wave of fury began to douse the already present one.

_Damn_ that Yoruichi, _damn_ her for all she was worth. Who did she think she was to attempt the impossible act of ever being able to best him? _him_ of all persons. Had she not gotten the fact into her thick, violet skull that he was the future head of the noble Kuchiki Family, that he would eventually surpass her at every plausible form of flash step imaginable, and regardless of what ever obstacles there were before him, he would overcome them all? Damn that Yoruichi, he would surpass her, God so help him he would! That damn feline nuisance, flaunting all her god like executions of shunpo before him… curse her to hell.

Byakuya tightened his lips into a line of firm resolve and instantly increased his acceleration as the wind began to sing in his ears. He could feel the cold and biting draughts of the air as they pierced his skin and he could hear the incessant whipping of his hakama and kimono behind him. The stinging sensation of his hair against his cheeks was further proof of how much he had increased his speed and he wasted no time in suavely navigating his steps through the green and brown blurs of tress, braches and leaves as they whirled past him. He would never allow that demon cat to defeat him… he would not allow her to treat him so callously, to toss his pride as the future heir to his clan to the side. Damn her, stealing his hair ribbon and stupidly waving it before him like some childish idiot…. he would defeat her today; he had to defeat her today, his pride and his hair ribbon were at stake.

He could sense as the world blurred past and he could sense the low scent of spring as he rushed past in his haste. It would have been a perfect day for enjoying the gardens, for training and spending time with his father and grandfather, _but noooo_…that demon cat had to show up and ruin everything!

And thusly Byakuya grumbled and cursed some more…

He could vividly see the brilliant splotches of her violet hair as she furiously bobbed ahead of him through the branches and he could distinctly distinguish the mad bellowing of her captain's haori. They were almost at the finish and he was mere inches behind her!

Haha! wait till she saw him victoriously surpassing her with his immense Kuchiki prowess, he couldn't wait to shower his smug, spoilt smile in her direction and rudely laugh as she dejectedly squirmed on the ground at his feet. Kuchiki Byakuya would win today and he would finally be able to train in peace with his beloved hair ribbon. Yes that demon cat would return crying to the second division because HE, Kuchiki Byakuya, in all his glorious and magnificent 'splendourful' magical and truly awesome flash 'stepness' would defeat Shihouin Yoruichi today! Ahh Yes he would win this time, it was inevitable, he could almost smell it in the air!

But oh dear, these children and their fanciful thoughts of victory… they are often so engrossed in their inner dreams of winning and besting those they hate so intensely that they more often than not do not realise that they are heading towards their own defeat. If Kuchiki Byakuya had perhaps been a little more focused on actually stretching that line towards his victory rather than smugly imagining Yoruichi's humiliating defeat as second division captain he would have actually realised that he was heading towards…well… need I say what?

And before he could have fully comprehended the situation that had befallen him he was dazedly drowning in the swirling black darkness that often accompanies the sudden loss of consciousness… and he fell further and further into the damnable darkness of his inevitable defeat…

Hmm, poor guy…

**xxxxxxxxx**

"By-ku-ya-bo…"

"Bya….bo"

"Byakuya…"

Every single syllable that was expressed in that vague almost faint voice stamped an immense prickle of pain on Byakuya's highly and presently unstable brain. The noise hurt his ears and the continuous call was not helping the situation either. He was unsure of how many minutes passed by as he dazedly lay where he was, but nothing seemed to be making any sense at all.

He could hair more voices lingering above him now and he was certain the pain from that sudden explosion of noise was like an atomic bomb whirling in his consciousness. Didn't people know when they should just shut the hell up? A low moan of agony escaped his pursed lips then and a feeble attempt of moving his hand was made. An uncomfortable heaviness was coursing through his body and a dull, almost incessant throbbing could be felt from his forehead… he was still unsure of what exactly had happened but he could vaguely recall the definite and solid frame of an unanticipated collision and the faint taste of dust and leaves in his mouth… urgh… damn trees…

The voices around him became more distinct then as the time slowly wore on and the sudden brightness of day was beginning to sneak its way beneath his closed lids. Byakuya then attempted to open his eyes and immediately shut them at the piercing brightness of light that assaulted him. He let another few seconds pass before flickering his eyes open once more and dazedly blinking as he adjusted his vision. He could see the hazy shadows of several people leaning in over him and he could clearly hear their voices by now…

"B-Byakuya!" that voice was soooo familiar but why did it seem so familiar? Byakuya groaned then as he focused his gaze upon the individual who had uttered his name.

"Byakuya, you're awake!" he blinked in astonishment at the face hanging above him and instantly shot into a sitting position as it dawned upon him as to who exactly had addressed those words. That sudden movement was however a bad idea and the painful throbbing in his head intensified ten times over. The injured teen painfully grimaced and slightly clutched his head in his palms as the pain eventually receded.

"B-Byakuya, are you all right?"

The young boy finally glanced up then at the man who was kneeling beside him and weakly smiled when he perceived the worried frown gracing the man's brows and lips.

"Father…" he faintly whispered in muted surprise. He had not seen his father in over two weeks.

Kuchiki Sojun smiled at those words and a small sigh of relief immediately escaped his lips.

"Byakuya are you alright?" he calmly asked again. The young teen blinked at his father for a moment before lowering his gaze and quietly nodding. "Yes father." He softly returned "I believe I am."

"Aahhh Sojun, that son of yours is too skinny for his own good." Byakuya blinked in surprise then at _those _words and angrily narrowed his eyes as his gaze fell upon the second crouched form beside him. Urghh what was _she _still doing _here…_

"You demon cat…" he furiously hissed as his eyebrow began to twitch.

Yoruichi grinned at him then and much to Byakuya's intense humiliation she fondly ruffled his thick spewing tresses. "You should be more careful Byakuya-bo," she cheerily supplied, "You had me, Genrei and your father sick with worry."

Byakuya's eyes widened at that and he immediately folded his hand upon his chest before angrily closing his eyes. "It's your fault you wretched feline. It was your fault I ran into that tree-"

"HAHAHA!" Byakuya gasped at her callous laugh and fumed when she ruffled his hair some more again. "Don't touch me!" he snapped as he glared at her.

"You're so cute when you're angry!" she cooed then, "Isn't that right Sojun?"

The young vice captain weakly smiled then and gave a small chuckle as his son's countenance darkened.

"Byakuya is too impulsive." Another gruff voice grunted then. Byakuya looked up to see his grandfather eyeing them all on the ground and he embarrassedly averted his eyes. "You should be more careful Byakuya." Genrei kindly murmured as he noted the young man's slight flush.

Byakuya sighed and pulled his knees up against his chest. "It was that stupid cat's fault" he stubbornly grumbled as he flashed the shunpo goddess a scathing glare, "She was the one-"

"Oh Byakuya-bo," she cheerily sang then as she interjected his childish speech, "You've none to blame for your lack of attention." She stuck out her tongue at him and snickered when his eyes widened. "You should watch where you're going instead of spacing out with inane fantasies of ever defeating me!"

"Why you-!"

"Ah, come now Byakuya," Sojun kindly intercepted. His eyes were lit with faint amusement and his voice gentle as he gripped his son's shoulders. "At least you're alright."

"Father…"

Sojun chuckled at Byakuya's look of surprise and carefully helped the young teen to his feet. "You need to dust yourself off, relax a bit and then immerse yourself in a steaming bath," the vice captain softly murmured then, "Your grandfather and I will be spending the night at the manor, so surely you would want to be prepared for that?"

Byakuya blinked at his father in astonishment. "_You_ will be spending the night at the manor as well?"

Sojun kindly grinned and gently nodded his head. "I thought it would be pleasant to spend some time with you and your mother."

Byakuay's lips instantly split into a grin. "That's great! It's been quite some time since we've all last spoken!" the young teen eagerly exclaimed, his eyes immediately brightening with the prospect.

Sojun smiled and nodded as he folded his arms. "I've been looking forward to it too."

"Hmm…" Yoruichi thoughtfully murmured then as she elegantly planted a hand upon her hip. She was grinning at Byakuya and the young heir immediately stuck out his tongue at her impudent laughter. Sojun laughed at the spectacle.

"So Byakuya-bo is gonna spend some with his family huh?" she teasingly murmured as she began to approach him.

"And what of it?" he haughtily asked.

"Well I was just wondering if it's even possible that a spoilt brat like you could ever do something as nice as that!" she laughed as she fondly ruffled his hair again. Byakuya narrowed his eyes at her.

"Of course I can" he arrogantly supplied, "One day I will have my own family and will be leader of this clan and you will never be able to best me then." He spat.

"Oh?" Yoruichi quirked a finely tweezed eyebrow at his words and childishly placed an index beneath her chin in thought. "I wonder, is it even possible that a girl would want to marry and have a family with the likes of you?"

Byakuya's cheeks flushed a deep crimson and he hotly closed his eyes as he folded his hand against his chest. "Of-of course!" he murmured.

Sojun was by now furiously attempting to conceal his laughter.

"But I've never seen you with any girls…" Yoruichi cooed, "I don't think they like you very much…"

Byakuya's brows were twitching by now, "That-that's not true."

"HAHAHA, oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Name me one time you've ever spoken to a girl beside me!"

Byakuya blinked at her, "I-I…"

"Well?" Yoruichi was obviously having way too much fun.

Sojun shook his head at their bantering and gave a small chuckle as he closed his eyes in thought. "He really is rather lively isn't he father…" the vice captain softly murmured beneath the loud exchange between his son and the second squad captain.

Genrei gave a small smile and nodded his head as he looked at the two who were by now embroiled in a childish fight. "He will grow up when the time is right…" the old man muttered then, "Byakuya still has much to learn…"

And the pair quietly began to make their way towards the manor amidst the petty squabbling noises of Byakuya and Yoruichi.

* * *

_**Jazzabell-signing out.**_


End file.
